Space Jam (Pixar Style)
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: A former NBA champion, Steve Bennett, is transported into the world of Pixar characters when their enemies, The Nerdlucks, change into towering bruisers known as the MonStars. Woody, Buzz, and the other characters try to get Steve to aide them to avoid slavery on Moron Mountain by challenging the Monstars to a basketball game.
1. Steve's Dreams in the NBA

It was a starry night in the summer of 1972 in California.

 _ **WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS**_

A shooting star passes amidst the stars, and the moon is shining brightly.

 _ **A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS FILM**_

In a small backyard, a young boy with brown hair is shooting hoops. His name is Steven 'Steve' Bennett. He is a kid who has a very true passion for a sport known as basketball.

 _ **I believe I can fly**_  
 _ **I believe I can touch the sky**_  
 _ **I think about it every night and day**_

 _ **Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running  
Through that open door**_

Behind him, someone turns on the light in the house. A slightly old man finds the boy shooting hoops skillfully. It's Steve's father, Paul Bennett.

"Steve?" The man asked.

Steve stops shooting hoops, and sees his father approaching. "What are you doing out here, son? It's after midnight."

"Couldn't sleep, pops." Steve said.

"Well, neither can we with all that noise you're making. Come on, let's go inside."

"Just one more shot?"

"All right. Just one." Paul complied.

Steve smiles, then he makes another perfect shot, impressing his father.

"That's good. Shoot it again." Paul grinned. Steve makes another deft shot, and Paul catches it.

"Getting pretty good, son." Paul said. He passes the ball to his son, and said, 'Go ahead. Shoot till you miss."

"You think if I'm good enough, I can go to college?" Steve asked, making another shot.

"You get good enough, you can do anything you want to, Steve." Paul said, passing the ball to his son.

"I wanna play in North Carolina." Steve complied, making another shot.

"That's a real fine school. Real fine school." Paul said. "You can get first class education there."

"I want to play on the championship team." Steve said. Making another shot, he said, "Then I want to play on the NBA."

Steve makes three more basketball shots. "All right, let's slow down son." Paul chuckled. "Shouldn't you get some sleep first?"

As they began to walk back in the house, Steve said, "And once I've done all that, I want to play baseball just like you, Dad.

"Baseball. Now that's a sport." Paul said, putting a hand on his son. "And when you're finished with that, I suppose you're gonna fly right."

On the way back to the house, Steve turns around and as time slows a bit, he bounces the ball, then brief sequences of an adult Steve show up.

 _ **WILL FERRELL**_

 _ **TOM HANKS**_

 **SPACE JAM  
**

 _ **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam  
Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**_

 _ **Hey you, watcha gon' do**_  
 _ **Hey you, watcha gon' do**_  
 _ **Hey you, watcha gon' do**_  
 _ **Hey you, watcha gon' do**_

 _ **Party people in the house lets go  
It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so  
Pass that thing and watch me flex  
Behind my back, you know what's next  
To the jam, all in your face  
Wassup, just feel the bass  
Drop it, rock it, down the room  
Shake it, quake it, space kaboom**_

 _ **Just work that body, work that body  
Make sure you don't hurt nobody  
Get wild and lose your mind  
Take this thing into overtime  
Hey DJ, turn it up  
QCD gon' burn it up  
Come on y'all get on the floor  
So hey, let's go a'ight**_

 _ **Everybody get up it's time to slam now**_  
 _ **We got a real jam goin' down**_  
 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Alright**_

 _ **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**_  
 _ **We're gonna take it into overtime**_  
 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Alright**_

 _ **Come on and run, baby run**_  
 _ **Come on, come on, do it, run baby run**_  
 _ **Yeah, you wanna hoop, so shoot, baby shoot**_  
 _ **Uh, it's time to hoop, so shoot, baby, shoot, baby**_

 _ **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**_  
 _ **Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**_  
 _ **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**_  
 _ **Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**_

 _ **Everybody get up it's time to slam now**_  
 _ **We got a real jam goin' down**_  
 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Alright**_  
 _ **Fellas**_  
 _ **(Yeah)**_  
 _ **Y'all ready to stop?**_  
 _ **(No)**_  
 _ **Y'all wanna know why?**_  
 _ **(Why?)**_  
 _ **It's time to Slam Jam**_

 _ **Everybody get up it's time to slam now**_  
 _ **We got a real jam goin' down**_  
 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Alright**_

 _ **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**_  
 _ **We're gonna take it into overtime**_  
 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_  
 _ **Alright**_

 _ **Come on, everybody say "na na na na na"**_  
 _ **Come on, come on, let me hear you say "hey-ey-ey-yo"**_  
 _ **Come on, come on, everybody, "na na na na na"**_  
 _ **Just take the time and let's say "hey-ey-ey-yo"**_

For such a long time, Steve Bennett had been extremely skillful at basketball. From high school to college, he had been the most popular in basketball, until he moved his playing level up to the National Basketball Association. Steve was also happy to follow his childhood dream. He was even called 'Sky High Steve', because of his ability to jump high and score points for his team. At the end of every game, he won various medals and trophies in every competition and championship.


	2. Moron Mountain

In 1993, a press conference is underway, where a now 30-year old Steve Bennett (Will Ferrell) is giving a speech for retiring the National Basketball Association, along with a few reporters taking pictures.

 **"** I just feel at this particular time that I've reached the pinnacle of my basketball career and I must retire." Steve told the crowd on the mic. "The good thing that comes out of this is that my father had the opportunity to see me play my last basketball game."

 **"** What are gonna do now?" Another reporter asked.

 **"** Well, I've never really told anybody this, except for one person and, uh..." Steve thought for a moment. "...but I think I'm going to play professional baseball."

 **"** What position will you play?" Another reporter asked.

 **"** I don't know as a kid, I was a pitcher, I think I'd be kinda hard for me to pitch, I think I'm gonna play in the outfield." Steve said.

As Steve continues to talk to the reporters, our view rises up from the conference area in New York City. Above the city, we pass the moon and into outer space, where a small lunar rock with an arrow sign with lights on it, reading 'Amusement Park' points to another planet. It's a creepy and trashy amusement called 'Moron Mountain'. It's where aliens ride various rides and have spaceship parking, but its popularity used to be at increased ratings, until the popularity dwindled. At the entrance, there is a giant alien-shaped tunnel.

One ride has a mechanical alien with a laser-shooting cigar pointing to several cars. The laser hits one car, sending it flying off the ride and crashing down onto the ground. An alien kid and dad are unharmed from the crash, but the kid is not happy. "Let's get out of here, Dad. This place stinks." The alien said. 'Don't bring me here anymore, 'right?"

"'Don't bring me here anymore, 'right?'" Elsewhere, thousands of monitors show the alien kid saying the same questi

The one who's watching the scene is an obese, big, green, grotesque alien man in a magenta business suit and a pink shirt, and dark open-toed sandals. His name is Mr. Swackhammer. His minions are small aliens called Nerdlucks. The short chubby orange Nerdluck is Pound, the green one is Bang, the purple cocky one is Bupkus, the short red one is Nawt, and the tall blue slow-witted one is Blanko.

"Are you listening?" Mr. Swackhammer asked, turning off the monitors. The Nerdlucks gather around Mr. Swackhammer as he continues his lecture toward them. "Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I told you if I told you once. I've told a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times!" He growled. Swackhammer added with new resolve, " **WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS**!"

Some colorless Nerdlucks nodded in agreement. "Right." They all said. Nawt, the red alien, files Mr. Swackhammer's fingernails.

"New ones." Mr. Swackhammer said.

"Uh-huh."

"Get it?"

"Big, shiny new things. "Yeah." Nawt said as he continued to file Swackhammer's nails.

"Absolutely, sir." Bang said, cleaning Mr. Swackhammer's sandals, while Bupkus licked the sandals clean.

Mr. Swackhammer flicked on a lighter, and said, 'Look at me. Look at me and listen. The costumer is always right." Swackhammer unwittingly points the lighter on Pound, causing him to scream and run off the desktop, desperately trying to put out the fire on his rear end.

"Right." The others agreed.

'The customer is always right."

"Right." The Nerdlucks agreed again. Mr. Swackhammer lights his cigar. He smiles evilly and said, "Always." Some green drool drops down onto Blanko's head, much to his disgust.

Swackhammer gets up from his chair _,_ and walks over to a window. "Okay we need something…."-He hits Nawt and Bupkus aside-"We need something…."—he smacks Pound and Blanko—"…nutty."

"Nutty." Nawt said.

"Something wacky." Mr. Swackhammer sat on his remote, turning the televisions back on, but setting them to different screens. Sure, they were supposed to be security surveillance cameras, but the screens have a combination of surveillance and normal TV features.

"Hm, wacky." The Nerdlucks pondered.

"We need something, something, something, something, we need something…." Swackhammer thought.

"Bright?" Bupkus asked, before covering his mouth. "Oops."

"Bright. Thank you." Nawt agreed as his eyes got big in wonder at the screens.

"Smarty?" Swackhammer asked. He turns to see various Pixar Animation Studios movies playing on the screens. There was a scene from _Ratatouille,_ where a rat is tossing herbs and other ingredients in a pot of Parisian soup, a scene from _A Bug's Life,_ where Flik is marveling at a bug-style city under a trailer, a scene from _Toy Story,_ where a cowboy doll and a spaceman action figure are flying across the sky ( **''** ** _To infinity and beyond_** **!''** ) and a clip from _Inside Out,_ where 5 colored emotions control a girl's mind.

"Yes! Bright! Yes! Now, you're talking." Swackhammer shouted with excitement. "Bright! Bright, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Smarty!" Swackhammer orders. "Get the Pixar movie characters!"

"Pixar characters!" Bupkus shouted, jumping up to Swackhammer with pom-poms in hands.

"Bring 'em here!" Swackhammer thrust his finger to the floor.

"Sir?" Blanko asks. "Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?"

"What'd you say?" Mr. Swackhammer asked. "'What if they can't...come?'" The Nerdlucks disperse as Swackhammer grabs Blanko by the neck, choking him forcefully. He says with a sinister grin. "Make 'em."

"Cool." Blanko said, strangled.

"Make 'em!" Swackhammer shouted and he cackles evilly. As soon as the Nerdlucks get the Pixar characters to be slave workers in Moron Mountain, Mr. Swackhammer will be a richer amusement park businessman once and for all!


	3. Baseball Blues

Back on Earth, Steve Bennett is in Regions Stadium, trying out his first time at baseball, like he promised his late father. He is standing as batter, but he swung as he tries to hit the ball.

"Strike one!" The umpire calls out.

The crowd boos at this, but some of them cheered for the former basketball star. Angus just sighed and tried again.

"Looks good in that outfit." One of the players on Angus's team said. "Looks great. Can't teach that." Another player said. "Can't teach it." The other player agreed.

"Hey! Thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid." The catcher thanks him. "I'm a hero now!"  
"No problem. I'm happy to do it." Angus said as they got back into the game. "Let's go!" The umpire shouts.

"Curve ball, don't swing." The catcher instructed.

Angus looked at him. "Don't swing." He repeated. Angus got confused. He misinterprets this and gets another strike. "Ball!" The umpire calls.

"Fastball, outside corner. Swing."

Baseball is very hard for Steve. He tries this again, but gets the same result. "Strike!" The umpire calls again. The crowd cheers for him, nonetheless.

"That was your pitch." The catcher said. "I know, I missed it." Angus defended himself. "Don't worry. I'll get you another one." The catcher tells him. They both got back into position.

On the bleachers, the Barons' manager, Terry Francona, calls to someone. "Blake! Blake, come here!" A stout black haired man in square glasses shoves his way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Come here!" The manager calls again. The man was Leonard Blake. "Yes, sir?" He asked.

"I want you to make sure nobody bothers Angus." Terry whispered. Leonard nodded in agreement

"I want him to be the happiest player in the world." Terry said.

"The happiest." Leonard said.

Back in the game, the catcher instructs "Slider. Don't swing." Angus attempts this, but once again, another strike. "Strike!" The umpire hollers.

"I told you not to swing." The catcher said.

"I couldn't help it." Steve said, walking back to the dugout.

"I understand." The catcher said, then calls out, "Hey, nice talking to you!"

The crowd cheers at the superstar as he walks to the dugout, ignoring the fans. His team even applauded for him, but he paid them no mind. The players tell him "Good try! Good hustle." "Good cut, Angus. Good cut." "That was a strike-out, Gus. That was a good looking strike-out. Real good." "I mean, you look good when you strike out, man. When I strike out, it looks nasty, man. At least you look good, man." Joaquin crawls on the bleachers above them and looks down toward Angus.

"Ha! Hey! Mr. Bennett! Ah! Mr. Bennett! I'm Leonard Bl...!" He suddenly falls hard into the dugout. He groans in pain as he gets up and sit next to Angus. "You alright?" He asked, concerned. "That was a nasty fall." Joaquin smiles weakly.

"Oh! I'm Leonard Blake, Mr. Bennett. I'm the Barons' new publicist." He introduced. Steve hesitantly shakes his hand.

"I'm here to make your life easier." He explained. "You want me to drive you somewhere? I will drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry? You want me to baby-sit your kids? I will do it." Joaquin said. "I'm here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you."

Suddenly, a large spacecraft with red headlights zooms over the stadium, surprising the crowd. The crowd sees the craft disappear behind the trees and into the distance. The entire crowd looks bewildered, and Steve is the most confused.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

The spaceship flies into the parking lot of a Piggly Wiggly grocery store and people scatter, as the craft digs its way to the Earth. In the tunnel, the Nerdlucks are flying the craft to abduct the Pixar characters.

"Hang on!" Pound said to his colleagues.

"Hanging on!" Bang said.

"Hanging on!" Nawt piped.

"Are we there yet?' Blanko asked.

Their ride gets slightly turbulent, and the Nerdlucks scream. Up ahead, they see a set of yellow rings with an illuminated desk lamp, which is the Pixar logo.

"Bombastic!" Pound crooned.

"Cool!" Nawt said.

The ship reaches the rings, and they try squeezing through it, but it stretches out, until they tear free of the portal, into the Pixar world.

The Pixar world is an underground world where various Pixar characters live and mingle. In the universe, on a path, a tall, young man with brown hair, brown eyes, a yellow shirt with red square outlines, a cowhide vest, a golden star-shaped badge, blue jeans, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle with a bull on it, a brown hat with a triangle-shaped brim, and brown boots with gold spurs was running along the path. This man is a cowboy named Sheriff Woody Pride from _Toy Story_. He was running away from a set of gunshots from another Pixar character, Charles Muntz from _Up._

"All right, you irascible cowboy!" Charles shouted. "Come back here, you screwy cowhand!"

Woody stops short, before turning to the audience. "I'll, um, be with you guys in a second, folks, after I finish dealing with nature boy here."

Charles Muntz points his gun at Woody's head. Woody remained calm as Charles growled, "All right, you pesky herder! I've got you now!"

The elderly adventurer aims his rifle to finish him off, but the retaliation is cut short when a metal ramp slams down hard on top of Charles, crushing him, and it startles Woody. "Ouch!"

Woody looks up to see that the spaceship has landed in front of him. The door opens on the side of the ship, with the Nerdlucks bathed in a light behind them.

"One small step for moi!" Pound introduced.

"Moi!"

Bang jumps forward, carrying a flag in hand. "One giant leap for Moron Mountain!" He unknowingly plants the flag in Pound's foot, causing him to scream in pain. Woody looks down at the injured Charles.

"And one whopper headache for Charles Muntz." Woody said. The Nerdlucks descend down the ramp to Woody's feet. Because they're small, Woody seems to be tall. "Diminutive, aren't they?" Woody asked.

"We seek the one they call Woody Pride." Bang said.

"Yeah, Woody Pride." Nawt agrees.

"Have you seen him?" Bang asked.

"Where is this guy?" Pound asked.

"Is he around?" Blanko asked.

Woody stared at the camera with a pointed look. He decided to trick them by pretending to not be himself.  
"Woody Pride...Woody Pride..." Woody thought as he began to quiz the aliens. "Say, does he have a brown hat like this?" Woody slightly takes off his hat to prove his point.

"Yeah." The Nerdlucks said. Woody puts on back his hat.

"And does he ride a horse like this?" Woody asked, then he pretended to ride a horse through the forest.  
"Yeah." They agreed.

"Well, uh, does he say, "Howdy partner…."-he makes a talking gesture with his hand—"….like this?" Woody leaned his other hand on Pound's head, and tips his hat. 'Howdy partner."

"Yeah!" They all cheered excitedly.

"Nope. Never heard of that guy." Woody said nonchalantly as he walked away.

The Nerdlucks all sigh in disappointment, failing to figure out Woody's profile.

"Y'know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all." Woody whispered to the audience as he walked down the road.

All of the sudden, a myriad laser beams are shot out of nowhere and they hit Woody. The blast was so forceful, part of the road blew up, and some of the trees die.

"Hold on there, Mr. Pixar Character!" Bang said.

Woody turns to the aliens in wide-eyed shock, covered in soot.

"Hey, what do you think we are? Stupid?" Bupkus asked, knowing of the trick he pulled. Woody saw that the Nerdlucks had used those laser guns that looked deadly.

"Don't move a muscle." Nawt threatened and the aliens pulled their guns back.

"Okay, cowboy. Gather up your Pixar pals." Pound commanded. "We're taking you for a ride!"

"A ride? Totally, alright." Blanko said to Pound. "So, where are we going?"

Pound glares at Blanko. Annoyed with his stupidity, he gives a big slap to his face, causing him to get all dizzy.

"Are we there yet?" Blanko said dizzily.


	4. The Bennett Manor

Back up on the surface, Leonard is driving Steve home. Steve had had long day of baseball, and he hardly got any home runs, ans he got 3 strikes in a row, that he had to sit out for the rest of the game until further notice. He had been told not to swing by the umpire, but Steve couldn't resist. And despite the confusion and suspicion with a random spaceship zooming through the sky, things were still good, and baseball began turning harder for Steve to compete. "I'm really sorry it took so long." He apologized frantically.

"Look, Benny, don't…don't worry about it." Steve assured him as he ranted with worry.

"That exit on 65 wasn't clearly marked." He groaned as they drove down the neighborhood. "Hold up, right here." Steve told him.

"Here?" He asked and stopped the car in front of Steve's house. Once the car was parked, Steve began to unbuckle his seat belt to retrieve his duffle bag from the back from his baseball game.

"Thanks for the ride, Benny. I appreciate it." Steve thanked him, forgetting his name. He proceeded to unlock the door on his side.

"It's Leonard." He corrected him.

"Sorry." Steve apologized modestly.

"But that's alright. You can call me Benny if you want to." Leonard stammered. "Because I followed your whole career..." Steve still tried to unlock the car door, but the faulty door would not budge. The old-fashioned car has some certain parts that never work properly.

"Leonard! Leonard. Leonard." Steve got his attention, cutting him off mid-speech. He turned to the car door, and back to Leonard. He softly asked, "How do I get out of here?"

"Oh!" Leonard realized. Steve needed some assistance with the door. Leonard unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the driver's seat.

"The door doesn't work." Steve said.

Leonard gets out onto the pavement and raced over to help him. "It's a classic. It's a classic, but's it's got a few peccadillos. Hold on." He gets the door open and Steve finally gets out./p

"It's smoking, too. You need to have that adjusted." Steve said.

The bulldog in the doghouse grunted from the backyard. Leonard looked at the sprawling two-story house. It was a mansion big enough for his wife and three kids. Even the house itself seems to be just the right kind of home for a sports player since he has his own personal room where all of his memories from the NBA were there. "This is nice. This is a nice house." He crooned. "Oh, that is a beauty. What is it, Colonial?"

"It's a nice house." Steve replied, trying to get away from him.

"If you need any help..." Leonard went on. Steve may be busy, but he can't escape from the persistent Leonard nonetheless. "I would be happy to..."

"No, it's fine, thanks.". "You gave me the ride, though. Thanks."

"I'll drive tomorrow, so I don't need a ride." Steve tells him. "But thanks, though."

Leonard gives him a confused glance. "Too conspicuous?" He asked.

Steve. "Yeah." He nodded. "Okay." Leonard got back into his car.

"Thanks, though." Steve said as he went inside.

"Tomorrow!" Leonard waved to him.

"See you tomorrow." Steve called back. The bulldog charges toward Steve as he nears the porch. Steve held up his hands in defense. "Come on, Charles. No, no. Not today!" The dog gives a high jump to his chest, sending him tumbling back-first onto the grass. Charles licks his face. He tries to shove him off, but to no avail. If anything, it just made the dog lick his face even more. "Charles! Get off of me! Your breath!"

A woman ran out of the house and went over to help Steve. This woman is known as the Bennett housekeeper. The housekeeper is in charge of cleaning the house, and preparing the meals for Steve's family. And he also treats Steve's children with the utmost care. "Mr. Bennett! Are you okay?" The housekeeper clapped her hands, trying to divert the dog off of Steve.

"Bad dog!" Ugh!" Steve exclaimed in disgust. "Get off me, Charles!"

The housekeeper lifted the dog off of Steve's body, andgrabs the dog's collar. "Get off him before I cook you! Come on, baby."

Steve wipes his face and cheeks from the drool. Then a van drives up and little kids in baseball uniforms climbed out. A black-haired young woman climbed out of the driver's seat. Her name is Elise Bennett, Steve's wife. Steve had somehow married Elise sometime during his years in the NBA. After a while, she gave birth to three kids one at a time. "Get out the car!" She called out.

A young boy with darker brown hair got out with a depressed face. He was his eldest son, Thomas Bennett. Like Steve, he had trouble with the Little League Baseball games too. In fact, Steve and Thomas had something in common: competing in a new sport, and finding it hard to play for the sheer challenge. One of his friends got out, and put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Hey, good game." The girl tried to encourage him, but that didn't sound like enough.

"Hey, Thomas. You okay?" Steve asked. He shakes his head. Steve asked as he got up. "How was your game?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said dryly as he walked up to the porch.

"Hi dad!" Another younger boy with red hair named William came up. He was Steve's younger son., William Bennett.

"Hey."

"Steven!" Some passengers in a car waved to him. Steve turns to them. He must be getting a lot of attention, NBA player or not, people who pass him, treat like he's some type of celebrity.

A little girl with blond curly hair in a ponytail ran up to him. She was her youngest daughter, Lulu Bennett. "Daddy! Daddy!" she whooped happily.

Steve picked her up and held her high. "How you doing?"

Elise came up and kissed him, but felt the dog slobber on his face in contact. "How are you? Ugh! You're covered in drool, babe."

"That was your dog." They laughed. "What's the matter with Thomas?" He asked with concern.

"Well, he went 2 for 5 and lost 32 points in his batting average." Elise explained as they went inside to settle in for the day.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah, so that puts him at .685 or something." Elise as they walked to the kitchen.

"Mmm! What are you cooking in here?" Elise asked the housekeeper.

"Chicken." She replies.

Putting down her daughter, and letting her sit in the living room, Steve asked curiously, "Chicken and what?"

"Chicken and collard greens." She answered as she tended to the stove-cooked meals.

"Good. I'm gonna need a good meal tonight." Steve said, slightly downhearted. Elise noticed his expression. Ever since he retired from the NBA, he found baseball difficult to play. Even though he is lucky to start a family, his life doesn't seem the same. He was the most popular in the NBA, but no matter how hard he tried in baseball, he hardly gets any home runs or any score. Luckily, his wife is there to support him from discouragement. "Is everything okay?" She asked her husband with concern.

"I stunk up the place." Steve told her. "I hope this baseball thing was a good idea." There was a news flash on the TV regarding Steve's poor progress at football. He walked in the living room.

" ** _It was another career day for Steven Bennett at Barons Field this afternoon..._** " Steve overheard the myriad of news coming from the other room, and he went to investigate.

"What are you guys watching?" Steve asked. He noticed the news about his game today being watched by his three kids.

" ** _Today, he went 0 for 4 with 3 strikeouts..._** "

"Is this the only thing on TV?" The footage showed Steve earning three strikes. He frowns at this.

" _ **This brings his batting average to an anemic .214, which also happens to be his playing weight."** _The anchorman continued." _**Baseball bat? Get this guy a tennis racquet.**_ " Steve made a face indicating the newsman can't be serious. But he really is, because he never showed any good progress in baseball due to his misfortune of hitting the ball and getting home runs. This is DEFINITELY not a good sign, especially for a rookie baseball player.

"Did everyone get mad at you?" Thomas asked his father.

Steve turned his head to his son, and he falsely declined, "Nope. Worse." He added with a wry smile, "Everyone was real nice about it"

The anchorman on the TV said " _ **Steve. I know golf is your sport. But not here**._"

"I think you should open up your stance a little." Thomas explained. "Might make you more aggressive at the plate."

"Oh, you think so? I'll remember that." Steve promised.

"Watching this hurts me more than it hurts you." The newsman went on. Frowning more at the newsman going on and on about Steve's poor quality at baseball, he proceeded to pick up the remote. "What are you guys doing watching this stuff? It's bad for you." Steve pressed the CHANNEL UP button on the remote, which makes the Tv switch through different shows, until he stops at a channel showing a certain Pixar movie: Monsters, Inc.

"There you go. _Monsters, Inc._." Steve thought it would be a good idea to watch a kids' movie so Steve can take his mind off the news. The screen shows Sulley and Mike getting ready for work processing screams. That is, until Russell from _Up_ , ran up to the scene.

"Everyone! Stop this movie!" Russell panted. He then issued, "We've got an Emergency Movie Character Union Meeting to go to!"

"We're gonna need to cut this job short!" Sulley alerted on the screen. Sulley bolted off, with Russell trying to catch up. "Hey, wait for me! Hold your horses!" Mike puts his hard hat on his station desk, and he ran off as well. When they're gone, there was only…silence.

"Dang. Where'd they go?" William asked, confused.


	5. Emergency Meeting

Back down in the Pixar universe, every Pixar character is congregating for the meeting, courtesy of the Nerdlucks, in a large amphitheater, with the spaceship parked by the Nerdlucks. Inside, everyone prepares to sit in their seats. In came another young man with brown eyebrows, blue eyes, and a swirl on his chin stepped up. He is clad in a green and white spacesuit with a purple cap covering his head, save for his face. He even has a helmet over his head. His name is Buzz Lightyear, Woody's best friend. He is looking annoyed.

"Stop the music!" Buzz growled as he pushed past Bing Bong. "Hey!" He cried. He had just got out of a shower.

"Space ranger, coming through!" He griped. "Geez! It's getting so a man can't even get himself wet around here!" Buzz, soaking wet, with a towel around waist, walked up to the stage's front. "So, what's the big emergency?" Buzz suspiciously asked.

Everyone turns their attention toward the stage, where Woody was all tied up in chains from his neck to his ankles, with the Nerdlucks standing next to him.

"Uh, these guys would like to make an announcement." Woody said then grabbed the microphone and lowered to Pound's level. "Here you go, shorty."

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward and he clears his throat. Pound cleared his throat. "You. All of you. Are now our prisoners!" He said menacingly. A silence occurred through the theater, until the entire Pixar crowd roared with laughter.

"Oh! We're in big trouble, now!" Sulley from _Monsters, Inc_. chortled sarcastically, laughing along with the others.

Pound looked humiliated for a moment. Nawt takes over the mike.

"We are taking you to our theme park to outer space." Nawt explained.

"No foolin'" Blanko said.

"Where you will be our slaves. And be placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers." Nawt continued.

As they spoke, Sulley and Mike were still laughing and the Dash Parr shrugged to Riley Andersen with a smirk, who chuckled as well.

"Oh! Fear clutches my breast!" Buzz teased and laughed with the crowd. They still didn't believe them. They think they can be slave enforcers on Moron Mountain, but they're just taking them for fools.

"We ain't-a goin' NOWHERES!" Stinky Pete growled. He walked up to the stage and pointed two pistols at Pound. In retaliation, he uses his laser gun to fry up Stinky Pete, leaving him blackened and in his boxers. Then everyone raised their hands up in the air with fear. Woody is there to intervene.

"Uh, not so fast, pal." Woody said who easily slips out of his chains by pulling them down to his feet. "You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You need to give us a chance to defend ourselves." He said.

Pound mocked "Oh, yeah? Who says?" He pointed his gun at him.

"Just a sec." Woody quickly writes something on a large book, then shows it to the aliens. "Here. Read 'em and weep, boys!" It was a book entitled "How to Draw Pixar Characters" and Woody wrote Capture over the title picture of the Pixar characters and the word 'Draw' is crossed out, so it's saying "How to Capture Pixar Characters". They read the page Woody told them to read. A piece of paper is taped to one page.

"Give them a chance to defend themselves." They read at the same time.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Bang groaned.

"It's in the rule book." Nawt said.

"Okay. It is in the rule book." Blanko repeated.

"Uno momento!" Woody told the Nerdlucks. "We have to confer."

He and the other character went backstage to discuss their plan.

In the backroom, Woody, who's in a general soldier steps in front of American flag on the wall and spoke in an army general manner.

"Alright, troops!" Woody commanded. "It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us..." Fear raised his hand, interrupting Woody's proclaim.

"Oh! I got it!"

"Yes, Private Emotion?" Woody asked, the helmet tipping over his eyes.

"How about we challenge them to a spelling bee?" Fear suggested.

"Say, we could have a bowling tournament." Muntz suggested, along with a laugh.

"Oh, my G-O-D!" Sulley exclaimed. He facepalmed while saying. "What's wrong with all of ya? I say we pull off the latest trick that will get someone to laugh their heads off!" The blue behemoth started to breath and sweat profusely.

"Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sulley!" Woody said as he patted his back. Sulley nodded rapidly, trying to compose himself.

"Okay. Let's analyze the competition." Woody pulled down blue-print chart of the Nerdlucks. "Now, what are we looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens."

"Small arms. Short legs." Buzz said.

"Not very fast." Muntz pondered.

"Tiny little guys." Sulley replied.

"And can't jump high." Fear said.

Then an idea struck their minds and they all smiled evilly as they thought up the plan. There is one certain sport that involves someone running very fast, and the aliens are short, and can jump very high. So it became more obvious that they can challenge them to the sport they thought about, and that's when Woody pulled up the chart to reveal the Nerdlucks standing before them.

"We challenge you...to a basketball game." Woody said as picked up a basketball and spun it on his finger.

"Alright. Basketball it is." Pound agreed.

"Basketball." The Nerdlucks chorused. That is, until they were stumped.

"What is basketball?" Blanko asked.

"What's that?" Bupkus asked.

"Beats me." Bang said.

"We didn't have that in school." The Nerdlucks murmured.

"Lights!" Woody shouted and the theater went dark and a black-and-white tutorial movie played about basketball. They decide to teach the aliens about said sport. As the movie began to play, Bing Bong squeezed through to find a seat.

"Pardon me." He said.

"Hey! Down in front!" Gilbert Huph from _The Incredibles_ yelled. He threw his bag of popcorn at Bing Bong's head, the impact knocking him out cold.

( _MALE NARRATOR: An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only 5 men can play on a team. It's the fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes! Here's how it's done in the professional ranks: the National Basketball Association...featuring the best players in the world!_ )

This gave the Nerdlucks a very sinister idea. They can go up the Earth and experience what the so called best players in the world can handle. "The best players in the world." Nawt smirked.

"The best." Bang piped in.


	6. Incident in the Court

That night back on the surface, the Nerdlucks were in New York City at Madison Square Garden where a basketball game was occurring. It was now in the middle of the second quarter. The Phoenix Suns and the New York Knicks were really nailing it so far. The Suns were leading the Knicks by six points. As the audience cheered on, a figure passed by to find a seat, which was actually the Nerdlucks in a trench coat disguise. Not their best choice.

"Get your feet out of my nose!" Sorry! "Shh! Shh! They're looking!" They finally sat down next to a married couple and Nawt peaks through the top to see the game.

"Hey, it's basketball!" He said to the others.

"Where?" Bang asked looking through the jacket.

"Woah! Now what?" Blanko asked.

The game continued and Charles Barkley made a shot, making the crowd go crazy. The woman looked to their left and saw the aliens.

"Hey, hey!" Nawt warns the others.

"What, what?" Pound asked.

"She's looking again!" Nawt panicked.

"Close it up! Close it up!" Bang said as he closed up the jacket, stepping on Bupkus by accident in the process.

"Ah! You poked me again!" Bupkus cried.

"Jake." The woman said.

"Yeah?" Her husband said.

"I think we should get better seats than this." She groaned.

"These are the best seats we could get." Jake said with his eyes on the game.

"This guy next to us is doing something very weird in his raincoat." His wife said.

"Honey! Would you just let me watch the game? Barkley's killing us out there!" He said.

Now this caught the unsuspected aliens' attention.

"Hey! Someone's killing someone!" Bang said.

"No, seriously!" Blanko asked.

"Whoa! A killer? Let me see!" Pound said.

The Nerdlucks looked to see Charles Barkley making shots on the basketball court.

"There! That's him, the killer!" Nawt said "He's big."  
"He's good" Blanko said.

"He's mine!" Pound said evilly.

Pound transformed into a puddle of goo and slithered from under the coat and onto the court where he goes inside of Charles Barkley, taking his talents. He started to twitch and feel funny as Pound came out of his body. Patrick Ewing made the dunk and the coach and other teammates were starting to wonder what was going on with him. The coach had to call a timeout. The Nerdlucks opened up the coat for Pound to get inside. He sneaks Charles Barkley's talent into the basketball. The ball started to glow. Pound jumped out of the basketball.

"I got it! I got his talent!" Pound said with triumph.

"Oh, cool!" Bang said.

"Super!" Blanko said.

Charles Barkley had to sit this one out.

"Hey, man! I'm fine! I am fine!" Charles whined.

"No, no, I played you too many minutes." The Sun's coach said.

"But I'm not tired!" Charles protested.

"Go get the doctor

Patrick Ewing was hitting it off out on the court. That was until Bang came by and went inside of him and stole his talent as well. A teammate asked him if he was okay and he gave him a simple "Yeah". However, he wasn't at all okay. He was helped to the free-throw line and when the ball was passed to him, it hits him in the head.

"Come on, Patrick! It's showtime!" The referee shouted and passed him the ball. Patrick tried to catch it, but it bounced off his chest, much to the audience's confusion. The referee passes the ball to Patrick, but he misses it again. Patrick took a shoot at the hoop, but he threw it too high and it smacks into the popcorn guy's face very hard, spilling popcorn contents everywhere. This was taking a turn for the worst.

Elsewhere, the reporter on the TV said "In a shocking development, five NBA players have been placed on the disabled list for the last 24 hours. All suffering from the same mysterious ailment." Steve Bennett was in a hotel room with only his pants on and sat down on the bed watching the news.

"Yeah, I'm watching it now. I'll be home in a couple of days. Put your mom on the phone." Steve spoke to someone on the phone. "Hey, baby, how you doing?" He sits down on one bed and asked, "You watching TV?"

Some footage on the news shows NBA players, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley were fumbling around all over the court as if they were highly intoxicated. "What the hell's going on?!" The coach berates the team. Steve slightly lies down as he grins at this.  
"Looks like I retired just in time." Steve said slyly. There was a knock on the door. "Alright, got to go. I'll call you later. Okay. Love you. Bye." He hangs up.

"It's open!" Angus shouted to whoever it was.

The door cracked open and Leonard sticked his head in.

"Come on, Steve. It's game time!" He said. "Get your Hanes on, lace up your Nikes, grab your Wheaties and your Gatorade and we'll pick up a Big Mac on the way to the ball park."

The reporter continues "Now, we take you live to Los Angeles where the Lakers are refusing to take the court."

At the Los Angeles Forum, the Los Angeles Lakers were refusing to get into uniform in the locker room. Not after what they heard about what had happened to the NBA players the other day. The coach comes in.

"Guys, we got to get dressed. We got a game in 5 minutes."

He tells the players who are still in the usual attire.

"We're talking about a huge fine, here."

A player said "No way, coach. We can't go into the locker room." The coach shakes his head. "You heard about what happened to Barkley and Ewing. There's got to be germs in there or something." Another player said. The others agreed with him.

"That was in New York. 300 miles away." The coach argued.

"Bacteria like that can travel faster than the speed of light." A tall player deducts.

"Yeah, like _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_." An accented player said. The others voice their agreement.

The coach sighs. "Alright. Dress in the hallway." He said. The players don gas masks as a precaution against contact with any infection and went to change into their uniforms for the game.


	7. A Horrible Transformation

In the Pixar world, Woody and his group of characters were at a neighborhood basketball court, practicing for the big game. Woody shoots the basketball through the hoop while the others sat on the bleachers and watched him. He caught the ball and dribbled it over to his fellow characters.

"Okay, okay. Now which of you maroons has ever played basketball before?" Woody asked everyone. They all sat in silence and stared at the winter spirit in confusion. It's obvious that no one has ever played the sport. Buzz is the first to speak up.

"I have, coach!" Buzz said. "And there's an important strategic question I need to ask you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Woody asked.

Suddenly, a stage appears and Buzz began to model in various sports clothing. The one he showed last was a purple and green jersey.

"What do you think?" Buzz asked as he modeled his new clothes. "I'm kind of partial to purple and green myself. It goes better with my color." He proceeded to show off his clothes to the others, with Woody rolling his eyes at him. Then Fear came up.

"Hey, guys!" He said, then noticed Buzz "Nice outfit, Buzz. The aliens say that it's their turn to use the court."

He gestured to the Nerdlucks who had their gym bag and did their exercises, which was difficult for their stubby bodies and small arms and legs.

"Yeah, sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out." Woody chuckled as he and other characters took their leave.

"Too bad you can't practice getting taller, boys!" Buzz gloated as he and the rest walked away.

Suddenly, dark storm clouds roiled in. Bang and Pound held the gym bag, grinning demonically. They take the glowing basketball out and each one of them touched it. A powerful surge of energy ran though their bodies, and they begin to feel funny and twitch. They started to transform as the characters turned around to see what was going on.

Pound started to grow muscles and grow to the size of a mountain. It would seem that he had gotten Charles Barkley's talents. Blanko sees this and his feet grew bigger and towers up with a growl. He resembled Shawn Bradley. Bang's transformation was more frightening. His spine bulged and eyes glowed and he lets out a menacing roar. The Nerdlucks had shape-shifted into towering beasts and they all wore blue and yellow-accented basketball jerseys with the number 0. All of the characters stared in shock and utter fear at the new, improved and horrendously threatening Nerdlucks. Judging by their new heights, they all resembled the NBA stars and they look down upon the characters.

"Hey, little purple guy." Blanko bent down towards Fear's face. "Boo."

Fear screamed in terror and looked down at himself. "I just wet myself." He blushed. His fellow emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, and Disgust all cringe. "Ewww!" They all screeched.

"That's gross!" Disgust shuddered.

The aliens laughed as Bang grabs the basketball.

"Time to play little basketball." Bang mocked and throws the ball on the ground really hard, creating an earthquake around the characters.

"Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!" Buzz exclaimed in surprise.

"They're m-m-m-monsters!" Rex the Dinosaur cried in fright.

"Holy moly!" Sulley exclaimed. "They're Mon _STARS_!"

Bang, grinning meanly, squeezes the ball, popping it. He tosses it away.

"Bye, bye." Bang mocked. The Monstars then stomp off. Woody walks up to see a distant hotel collapsing down, then the cowboy turns to the camera.

"Eh. I think we might need a little bit of help." Woody says to the audience. Turning his head around, he called out "Jessie!"

Jessie, a green-eyed cowgirl, came up to Woody. "Yeah, Woody?" she asked curiously.

"We have got some really big problems."

"What's that?"

"There were some aliens, and they were turned into Monstars!"

"Oh, no!" Jessie exclaimed. "Not good!"

"I'm gonna need you to borrow my lasso." Woody said, giving his lasso to his sister.

"Got it, Woody." Jessie winked. Woody winked back.


	8. Dissappearence at the Golf Course

Back up in the real world at the Birmingham Pines Country Club, Steve, Leonard and two men were on a golf course playing a game of golf. The two men were Randy Newman and Pete Docter. Randy Newman was up to hit the ball and was talking dramatically to the ball as he concentrated.

Randy sighed, then said. "175 yards. Okay, little fella, are you my friend? Or my enemy?" Randy said. "You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate. My personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are leaving." He takes a good swing of his club and hits the ball.

"Great shot, Randy." Steve said.

Leonard applauds. "Oh, nice shot, Mr. Newman." The ball falls a meter near the hole. Randy keeps the club up in the same position.

"You can stop posing now." Steve said. Steve and Pete laugh.

"Good try." Steve said.

"Not bad." Pete said and Randy walked away as Pete took his turn.

"Something for you to shoot at." Randy said.

"Hit it good, Robert." Brad said.

"Do my best." said.

"Good shot." Steve tells.

"I know." Randy nodded. He turns to him. "Steve, I got to ask you something. The NBA has to face reality. What's happening to these players is serious. They're gonna need new players with talent. Guys who are skilled, but never thought of a professional career before. Think I got a shot?"

Steve shakes his head. "Come on, really." Randy said anxiously.

"No." Angus says.

"Don't kid me." James said. "Listen," Angus said. "It's a man's game. And you can't play."

Randy's face widened with dismay. "What if I tried really hard?"

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to hit this ball." Pete said trying to concentrate.

"It's cause I'm white, isn't it?" Randy asked, sounding offended.

"No. Pete's white. So what?" Steve asked.

"Pete's not white. Pete's clear." Randy said.

Pete hits the ball. They shouted with encouragement. "Get inside his ball!" Steve said. The ball was couple inches close to the hole.

They applauded. "You clowns can't beat that." Pete said. "It's the best shot I ever hit." He gloated.

"You haven't played long." Steve told him.

"That's a hall of fame shot." Pete said.

Steve shakes his head laughing.

"Pete, please."

"Nice shot, Mr. Docter." Joaquin said.

"Pete, please." Robert tells him for no formalities.

"Nice shot, Mr. Docter." Joaquin said.

"Nice shot, Pete." Randy said.

"You can do this." Steve put his gloves on. Joaquin tells him. "Don't be nervous, don't be nervous. You can do this."

"Pete." James says to Tim. "You feel the NBA has to face reality, don't you?" Looking for someone to back him up.

"Just got to look for more dominate players and they never looked before." He tells him.

"Just look at the ball." Leonard instructs him. "Visualize of the shot you want it to go."

"Right, right, right." Steve deadpanned.

Leonard resumes. "Be the ball. Be the ball."

"Get off the tee!" Steve chided.

"Alright." Leonard gets off.

Steve holds his club. "Close to the pin?" He asked.

Randy says. "Close to the pin? For dinner? Sounds good."

Pete says "I'll go close to the pin."

"I'll have some of that." Tim said.

Angus hits the ball, shooting it into the air. "That's not bad." Pete states.

"Good shot" Tim said.

"Get down!" They watched as the ball lands near the hole.

"Look at that spin." Steve commented. The balls lands near the hole. From under the ground, Woody uses a vibrating horseshoe magnet to attract the ball toward the hole. They watch the ball move around to the hole.

"Come on!" Steve hoped. The ball gets closer.

"It is alive!" Randy said dramatically. The ball drops in the ball. They all cheer widely.

"My first hole in one!" Steve cheered. He high-fives the others. "Yes!"

They all walk over to the hole. "Ah, don't say it." James laughs. Steve grabs the pole.

"Randy. Nothing, but the bottom of the cup." They look in the hole. "Oh, yeah. That's his ball, too." They laugh.

"Yeah, that's my ball." Steve agrees.

Joaquin says. "Oh, wait! Let me get a picture. You must smile. You reach in for the ball and you just smile, okay?" He told Steve. He does so.

"Yep."

"That's good!" Leonard smiles.

"Just take the picture!" Steve insisted.

"Okay." Leonard said and aims his camera to take a photo.

Steve reaches his hand into the hole, when suddenly, a rope grabs Steve by the wrist through the hole and yanks him right down into it, making him lose his hat and one of his cleats. The guys look in shock, wondering what just happened to him.

"What kind of camera is that?" Randy asks Leonard. "It's just a..." Randy grabs the camera from his hands.

"Would you not point that at me, please? Close the lens cap!" Randy demanded and tosses the camera away.

"I didn't do anything! I just took-" Leonard stammered.

"Where did he go?" Pete asked.


	9. Steve In Pixar Land

Underneath the golf hole, Steve is being dragged deeper and deeper through the tunnel very fast, as he screams. The force of the rough transport makes Steve's lips flap, as he sees the Pixar portal up ahead. He ducks his head as he goes through it. As soon as he's in the Pixar world, he falls through the sky and into the town. He fell with a big thud that shook the ground briefly.

Jessie rewound the borrowed lasso, smirking that he got the message from Woody. As Jessie walks away to give it back to Woody, Steve sits up all dizzy, with golf balls with bird wings flying around his head. His vision cleared as he sees Woody standing by a tree.

"Oh, uh, look out for that first step, sir. It's a real lulu." Woody replied.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. "Sheriff Woody?" he asked, bewildered.

"Eeeh, you were expecting maybe the Lone Ranger?" Woody asked, stepping closer to him.

'You're a movie character. You're not real." Steve stated.

"Not real, huh?" Woody asked. "If I weren't real, could I do this?" For emphasis, Woody grabs Steve by his collar, and delivered a passionate kiss right on the mouth, then he ends the kiss, letting go of Steve, who wipes his mouth in disgust. The Pixar

"Oh, look. Is that Steve?" Charles Muntz asked.

"It's Steve!" Sulley crooned.

"It's Sky High Steve!" Edna Mode marveled.

"Basketball!" Dash Parr whooped, running fast.

"Well, what do you know?" Dot from A Bug's Life said. "It is Steve Bennett!"

"Pardon me, Mr. Bennett. Mind if I have your John Hancock?" Fear asked, holding an autograph pad and a pencil.

Buzz Lightyear, dressed in a doctor's outfit, stepped into the scene. "Back off! Let the doctor take a look!" He pulled a lever, lifting Steve on a chair high in the sky.

'Whoops. A little high." Buzz said.

"No."

"Going down!" Buzz pulled the lever, laughing maniacally. Steve screams as he is quickly lowered, and he roughly lands on the grass. Jessie, Edna, Bing Bong, Mr. Incredible and Frozone hold up score cards, from 9.5 to 11.

"So, what do you save we go for a little spin?" Buzz asked. He spun Steve around, making him a bit dizzy. Buzz checked his watch, then he stopped the spin, then he checks his ear with an otoscope. "Now, let's see what we got inside here."

Woody popped up, and said, "Yoo-hoo!"

Buzz put a thermometer in Steve's mouth. "Say 'ahh'." The thermometer swells up, then explodes, but Steve survived. Buzz stamped an A-OK sign on his head.

"All right. He's OK." Buzz replied with a smile.

Steve doesn't seem convinced. "What's going on here?"

"Why, Steve, I thought you'd never ask." Woody said. Jumping into his lap and putting a hand on his shoulder, he explained, "You see, these little aliens came from the regions of outer space and they want to make us slaves in their theme park. Ah, what do we know or care? They're little, so we challenged them to a basketball game. But then, they show up, and they aren't so little anymore. They're HUGE!" Poking Steve's chest for emphasis, he continued. "We need to find out a way to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery, which means they're gonna make us do stand up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity! Us Pixar characters, we're all gonna be locked up like wild animals, and then trotted out to perform for a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor challenged aliens! Uh, what I'm trying to say is…." He added with a panicky scream, "WE NEED YOUR **_HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!_** "

"Yeah, but I'm a baseball player now!" Steve pleaded.

"Right, and I'm but a courageous cowboy." Woody calmly said, showing his badge.

At the golf course, Leonard is looking through the golf hole Steve had disappeared through. He asked, "Steven? Steve? It-It's Leonard. Leonard Blake. Uh, look, I-I-I need you to come out now, because you got a baseball game tomorrow. And I'd look pretty stupid if you don't show up.

Randy and Pete are walking back to their golf cart.

"You think Steve is all right?" Pete asked. 'Boy, I hate to leave him like this."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Randy said. "I think he just needed to get away from that Leonard character."

Pete looked back. "Oh, god. He's pathetic, isn't he?"

Randy said. "Yeah." He shook his head.

"Pete, I'm going to give us both twos back there. We weren't in any kind of emotional state to putt." Randy said.

"I think that's fair."

Pete and Randy load up their golf clubs, then they get in their cart with Randy starting it up. They began to drive off. "Now, if Angus is gone, the NBA is gonna need some new people. There's room at the top. An exciting kind of guy who maybe could even perform at half-time. Now, are you still tight with David Stern, Robert? I mean, a phone call from you…"


	10. Let's Play Some Basketball

Meanwhile at a local basketball court, a group of girls were playing basketball while Charles Barkley stood by the fence watching in depression over his lost talent. One of the girls rushed over to fence in front of Charles to get the ball and gasped when she saw him.

"You're Charles Barkley." She said with widened eyes. He nods.

"Girls, come over! Hurry! Look! It's Charles Barkley!" She calls to the others and they all come over.

"Hey, can I play?" Charles asked. They all accepted. However, while they were playing, Barkley's talents were still sloppy and he still failed at the sport. Disillusioned, the girl who saw him said "You're not Charles Barkley. You're just a wannabe who looks like him." She tells him.

"Sorry. Break out. You shouldn't even be here. Begone, wannabe. Begone!" She and the others shooed him off.

At the hospital, the other NBA players were at the doctor's office, trying to see what was wrong with them.

"Just a few more test, gentleman." The doctor tells them as they walked down the hallway.

"Test for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBC's, RBC's, etc. And we've scheduled a 12-lead stress test and neurological battery..." Patrick, Shawn and Larry hit their heads on the top part of a doorway as they walked. "to include EEG and flex test." The doctor continued, unaware of what just happened.

Charles was having an appointment with a psychologist.

"And this girl..." Charles explained as he paced in front the desk. "5 feet nothing. Blocked my shot."

"When did you start having this dream?" The psychologist asked him.

"It wasn't a dream! It really happened!" Charles shouted to him exasperated.

Shawn was being checked over by the doctor.

Larry was in a hospital gown discussing his issue with the doctor.

"And it climbed up my back and into my brain." Larry explained with emphasis.

Patrick was in the psychologist's office talking about their last performance.

"Are there any other areas, besides basketball, where you find yourself...unable to perform." The psychologist asked gently.

Patrick looked disturbed and confused by this as he sat up to look at him.

"No!" Patrick exclaimed with annoyance.

"Just asking." The psychologist defended.

Larry was going through his tests at the hospital. They were all in wheelchairs while the doctors pushed him through the wall.  
"I've been MRI'd, EKG'd, x-rayed, laser-beamed..." Larry said to the other NBA players.

Charles was in a church praying to God for forgiveness and making vows.

"I promise I'll never swear again." Charles prayed. "I'll never get another technical. I'll never trash-talk."

Shawn was in the psychologist's office now. "I've other skills." Shawn explained. "I could go back and work on a farm."

"Really?" The psychologist asked.

"Or I could go back to the jungle and be a missionary again." Shawn concluded.

Muggsy was in the office now.

"What are you saying?" Muggsy asked. "That I'm trying to disobey my mama?"

"I didn't say that." The psychologist said. "You did, Muggsy."

"But I love my momma." Muggsy said.

"Still can't find anything wrong with us!" Patrick exclaimed as they were being pushed in the wheelchairs.

"Hey. Maybe's there's nothing wrong with us." Muggsy said.

"That's right, Muggs!" Larry agreed. "Maybe it's just in our head."

"We're fine. It's just some psychosomatic deal." Muggsy said. "Or something to do with the moon or some other planet."

Charles was inside the church.

"I'll never go out with Madonna again." Charles prayed.

Back at the golf course, Leonard was digging a big hole over the hole Steve was pulled through to get deeper. An elderly golfer sees him and gets suspicious.

"What are you doing?" The person asked him.

Joaquin looks at him nervously. "I'm, uh….I'm fixing a divot." He said.

"Oh. He's fixing a divot!" The person calls to someone. With him gone, Leonard began to dig faster.


	11. Complaints from the NBA Players

Meanwhile at a local basketball court, a group of girls were playing basketball while Charles Barkley stood by the fence watching in depression over his lost talent. One of the girls rushed over to fence in front of Charles to get the ball and gasped when she saw him.

"You're Charles Barkley." She said with widened eyes. He nods.

"Girls, come over! Hurry! Look! It's Charles Barkley!" She calls to the others and they all come over.

"Hey, can I play?" Charles asked. They all accepted. However, while they were playing, Barkley's talents were still sloppy and he still failed at the sport. Disillusioned, the girl who saw him said "You're not Charles Barkley. You're just a wannabe who looks like him." She tells him.

"Sorry. Break out. You shouldn't even be here. Begone, wannabe. Begone!" She and the others shooed him off.

At the hospital, the other NBA players were at the doctor's office, trying to see what was wrong with them.

"Just a few more test, gentleman." The doctor tells them as they walked down the hallway.

"Test for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBC's, RBC's, etc. And we've scheduled a 12-lead stress test and neurological battery..." Patrick, Shawn and Larry hit their heads on the top part of a doorway as they walked. "to include EEG and flex test." The doctor continued, unaware of what just happened.

Charles was having an appointment with a psychologist.

"And this girl..." Charles explained as he paced in front the desk. "5 feet nothing. Blocked my shot."

"When did you start having this dream?" The psychologist asked him.

"It wasn't a dream! It really happened!" Charles shouted to him exasperated.

Shawn was being checked over by the doctor.

Larry was in a hospital gown discussing his issue with the doctor.

"And it climbed up my back and into my brain." Larry explained with emphasis.

Patrick was in the psychologist's office talking about their last performance.

"Are there any other areas, besides basketball, where you find yourself...unable to perform." The psychologist asked gently.

Patrick looked disturbed and confused by this as he sat up to look at him.

"No!" Patrick exclaimed with annoyance.

"Just asking." The psychologist defended.

Larry was going through his tests at the hospital. They were all in wheelchairs while the doctors pushed him through the wall.  
"I've been MRI'd, EKG'd, x-rayed, laser-beamed..." Larry said to the other NBA players.

Charles was in a church praying to God for forgiveness and making vows.

"I promise I'll never swear again." Charles prayed. "I'll never get another technical. I'll never trash-talk."

Shawn was in the psychologist's office now. "I've other skills." Shawn explained. "I could go back and work on a farm."

"Really?" The psychologist asked.

"Or I could go back to the jungle and be a missionary again." Shawn concluded.

Muggsy was in the office now.

"What are you saying?" Muggsy asked. "That I'm trying to disobey my mama?"

"I didn't say that." The psychologist said. "You did, Muggsy."

"But I love my momma." Muggsy said.

"Still can't find anything wrong with us!" Patrick exclaimed as they were being pushed in the wheelchairs.

"Hey. Maybe's there's nothing wrong with us." Muggsy said.

"That's right, Muggs!" Larry agreed. "Maybe it's just in our head."

"We're fine. It's just some psychosomatic deal." Muggsy said. "Or something to do with the moon or some other planet."

Charles was inside the church.

"I'll never go out with Madonna again." Charles prayed.

Back at the golf course, Leonard was digging a big hole over the hole Steve was pulled through to get deeper. An elderly golfer sees him and gets suspicious.

"What are you doing?" The person asked him.

Joaquin looks at him nervously. "I'm, uh….I'm fixing a divot." He said.

"Oh. He's fixing a divot!" The person calls to someone. With him gone, Leonard began to dig faster.


	12. New Friend

Back at the Lasseter Gym in the Pixar world, the Pixar characters are practicing for the big game, but their tryouts are chaotic. In the midst of the chaos, Buzz fell to the floor, a bit injured. The basketball bounced off his head, and over to Violet Parr, who caught it. Dash takes the ball from his sister, and he ran at lightning speed, around Steve and out of the gym. Violet angrily began to chase him, closing the door behind her. Steve saw all this and shook his head.

"Has anyone here ever played basketball?" Steve asked.

"Um, I have!" Another character chimed. It was a female with blond hair named Bo Peep. "I'd like to try out for the team."

Woody saw her and began to get lovestruck. "Hey!"

"Hi, name's Bo Peep." Bo Peep introduced.

"Bo Peep?" Woody questioned, followed by a broad grin. Bo Peep giggled at this funny guy, and said, "Yes."

"Howdy. My name's Sheriff Woody." Woody said. He cleared his throat and said, "So, you wanna play a little one-on-one?"

Bo smirked and asked slyly, "A little one-on-one, eh?"

Woody, with hearts in his eyes, answered, "Uh-huh."

"On the court….Woody." Bo Peep said.

"Sure!" Woody said, completely lovestruck. As he dashed forward for their brief game, Dot said to Steve, "Boy, she's hot." To prove her point, she made a sizzling noise and pressed in on her abdomen.

Bo bounced the basketball, with Woody running around her.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes." Woody sheepishly added. He tried to get it, but Bo was too quick. She easily got past him, dribbled the ball forward and made a basket.

"That girl really has skills." Steve marveled.

Bo Peep walked up to Woody, who swoonfully asked, 'Yes?"

Bo grabbed Woody by the head and pulled his face close to hers. She said while stroking his cheek, "Thanks for letting me on your team. I owe you."

Woody's cheeks blush, then he rises his body from the floor. "Check!" He drops to the floor, with clattering sounds in the background.

"Hey, nice playing with you." She said to the other Pixar characters.

"Very smooth." Steve said.

"Ahhh, she's probably nuts about me." Woody said.

"Obviously." Steve said. "OK, where's the ball?"

Randall Boggs passes the ball to Steve. He thought for a moment.

"Let's do some drills."

Steve tried to walk forward, but the cleats on his remaining golf shoe get stuck to the floor, peeling off one floorboard. He got it off, but he fell to the floor.

"Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?" He asked.

"Uh, sneakers?" Woody asked, confused. He looks down at his cowboy boots. None of the Pixar characters don't seem to be wearing sneakers.

"Sorry." Flik said.

"Someone's gonna have to go to my house and pick up my basketball gear." Steve said.

"To your house? In real-live land?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah." Steve clarified. He got up from the floor and said to Buzz, "Whatever you do, don't forget my North Carolina shorts."

"Your shorts? From college?" Buzz asked.

"I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform…..every game." Steve said.

Buzz, Woody, and the other Pixar characters look repulsed when Steve said that. It must smell after many years of successful games.

"Hey. I washed them after every game." Steve defended.

The Pixar characters began to walk away.

"Sure!" Sulley said sarcastically.

"I did!" Steve protested.


	13. Woody and Buzz Find Steve's NBA Stuff

Later that night, Woody and Buzz were tunneling underneath the grass to the Bennett house. The cowboy and space ranger were assigned to get Steve's old NBA stuff.

"The view back here stinks." Buzz complained.

They come across the lawn of the Bennett house, and the two stop.

"What?" Buzz asked.

'We're right in front of Steve's house." Woody said.

"I knew that." Buzz said in annoyance.

"Shh!" Woody hissed. "OK, let's go in this way."

"I say let's go in that way." Buzz interjected.

Woody and Buzz split up. Woody went to the front door, while Buzz went into the backyard.

"He just never learns." Woody sighed.

In another location, Buzz said to himself, 'Now let me see. I must be very, very, close." He flicked on a lighter for light. Buzz looks scared when he sees Charles, the family dog, growling at him.

"Mother." Buzz whimpered.

Charles began to beat up Buzz, with him shrieking in fear.

* * *

In the Bennett house, Woody got up from underneath the front hall carpet. "Nice digs." He marveled. As he fixed the rug, a knock is heard at the door.

"Well, well. I wonder who that could be." Woody said, walking to the door. He opens it, revealing a mangled Buzz.

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" Buzz said dizzily, and he fell to the floor

Woody shushed his friend, and whispered while closing the door. "Everyone's sleeping!"

"I knew that, Woody." Buzz said.

"Come on, come on. We got to find Steve's basketball stuff." Woody said.

Woody checked one room, and denied, 'Nope. Nothing in here." He closed the door, then Buzz looked in another room.

"Nope. Ah, but a very fancy dinette set." Buzz said.

Woody checked one more room, and said, "Uh-uh. Not here. Let's look upstairs." Woody began to head up the stairs.

"Yes, O' Fearless Leader." Buzz said sarcastically, following him up.

In Lulu's room, Lulu is sleeping soundly.

"So he needs his special undergarments." Buzz said. Woody opens the door to Lulu's room.

'Oh." Buzz exclaimed.

"Shh!" Woody hissed.

"Sorry, buddy." Buzz added sheepishly. "You think she's got enough toys?"

"Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs, T-shirts, lunchboxes, and other merchandise with our pictures on them?" Woody asked.

"Yeah." Buzz nodded.

Lulu woke up to see Woody and Buzz's shadows on the wall. She looks surprised. She caught a glimpse of the two. Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear are in the Bennett house!

"You ever see any money from all that stuff?" Woody asked, closing the door.

"Not a cent." Buzz said.

"Me neither." Woody replied. He and Buzz walk over to another door.

Lulu gets out of bed and over to the door.

"It's a crying shame." Buzz sighed. "We gotta get new agents. We're getting screwed." Lulu finds Woody and Buzz entering another room, and closing the door.

"We have found the trophy room." Woody said. The trophy room is filled with so many trophies from Steve's years in the NBA. "Now, spread out and search the place."

"Yes, Sahib." Buzz replied, taking a bow. Turning on a nearby lamp, he began to mutter, "Oh, boy. Here I am, in the peak of my form, playing second banana to…."

'Yap, yap, yap." Woody grumbled. He finds a North Carolina duffle bag on a nearby table. "Hmm, this could be useful. Ah-ha." He takes the bag from the table.

Buzz rummages through a drawer, tossing out clothes. "If this were a union job, I'd…well, that's very nice."

Woody walked over to find a sneaker on the table. "Oh, one of his shoes." Woody unzips the gym bag, and takes the shoe off the table. Putting it in the bag, he wondered, "Where is that other shoe?" He finds more trophies, then calls out, 'Where are you?"

He finds the other sneaker on a high stand above a fireplace. "Eureka!" Woody pushed a chair over to the fireplace, where more trophies are held on a mantle. "Come to papa." As he begins to climb up, Lulu cracked the door open, poking his head in the trophy room. She sees Woody climbing up the fireplace to retrieve the shoe, with Buzz standing by him.

"Oops!" Woody exclaimed, as he accidentally knocked over one trophy.

Buzz sighed, "Some backbone. You are so clumsy.

Woody managed to get up to the fireplace. Buzz aimed the bag from below. Woody shoves the shoe off the stand, and said, 'Catch, Buzz."

The sneaker landed in the bag. "Thanks." Buzz winked.

Lulu closed the door, and ran off to tell her brothers. Back in the trophy room, Woody and Buzz walk over to the door. They're about to head back home to the Pixar land.

"Well, time to go home." Woody said.

Buzz asked, "Did we get everything?"

Woody and Buzz both stopped in shock, and they realize they need to get something. "The shorts!" The two see another door in the room. "In there?" Woody asked.

"OK, I'll check." Buzz said, walking over to it. He opens it, and finds Charles holding the shorts in his teeth, and growling in his face. Buzz becomes scared again, then he closes the door, eyes wide in fear.

"I found…the shorts." Buzz muttered. Charles breaks down the door, crushing Buzz underneath it.

Buzz crawled out from under the door, looking injured. "The pain!" Unable to handle more pain, Buzz slithers out, and cowers behind Woody for support.

"I'm right behind you, pal." Buzz said. Charles began advancing toward Woody and Buzz.

"Uh, that's none too reassuring." Woody said.

"Nice puppy." Buzz defended. Holding out a bone, he asked nervously, "How's about a bone?"

Charles doesn't take it. Thomas, William, and Lulu poke their heads through the door, to see Woody and Buzz in trouble. "No dice."

"What about a nice holiday ham?" Woody asked, holding out a ham. Charles doesn't take that either. 'He's not buying it. Can we talk this over?"

Woody and buzz embrace each other in fear. "Roll over, Beethoven!"

"Oh, the kids are here." Woody replied. Thomas, the eldest sibling, runs over to Charles. Clutching the shorts, "Give it to me, Charles!" Charles growled, and pulled them back, but Thomas yanked out the shorts. He gives them to Woody. "Here you go, Woody."

"Thanks, kid." Woody said, giving a thumbs up.

"Shoo! Shoo!" William chided. Charles left the room, whimpering.

"Bad dog!" Buzz snarled. "That is the last time I'm ever working with dogs or children!"

Woody rolled his eyes, and began to head to the door. Buzz gathers up the bag and began follow him. "Bye bye!" Woody waved.

"Hey, where are you going?" Thomas asked Woody.

"Well, you see, the Pixar characters have a big basketball game coming up, and your dad's gonna play." Woody replied.

"All right!" Thomas said happily.

"Yeah. But don't tell anybody." Woody reminded.

Thomas nodded in agreement, then Woody closed the door, so Woody and Buzz can head home.

* * *

The talentless NBA players were having a seance with a female fortune teller to determine the answers of what was happening to them. They were joined in hands as the fortune teller concentrated.

"Hmmmmmmm." The fortune teller said. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. I see aliens." She explained. "Little aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to play in a basketball game against Sheriff Woody." She said.

The NBA looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.

"I also see Steve Bennett being sucked down a golf hole by bizarre creatures." She finishes.

"That's it. We're out of here. We're leaving now." Patrick said as he started to leave.

"Let's try some acupuncture." Shawn suggested to Muggsy.

"Good idea. Bye." Muggsy said.

* * *

"This is it!" Leonard shouted. It's still midnight at the golf course. The hole he was digging was now even bigger. So big, it almost looked like a huge crater. He was digging the whole time desperately trying to search for Steve.

"This is it! I don't where you are, Steve!" Leonard shouted. "But wherever you are, you obviously enjoy being there! More than spending time with me!"

"You better hope this Bennett character still knows how to play hoops!" Buzz said as he and Woody walked along the golf course to their home. Woody is carrying Steve's gear.

"You and me both, Buzz." Woody said. This caught Leonard's attention as he looks over the top and receives a shock at seeing the two.

"Listen, how's this for a new team name? The Astronauts!" Buzz suggested. Jack shook his head.

"Puh-leez, what kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team 'The Astronauts'?" Woody asked, rolling his eyes.

"So sue me. It's just a suggestion." Buzz said.

Buzz removes a golf pole out of the hole. He jumps into the hole, and Woody, still having Steve's gear, jumped into the hole too. Leonard watches in shock then goes to follow them. Maybe he'll find Steve in the Pixar world.


	14. A Little Practice

Back in the Lasseter Gym, the Pixar characters are working out for the game, using some Richard Simmons exercise videos on a small TV set.

"You're doing it! You're becoming mighty!" Richard said on the video.

"C'mon guys! No pain, no gain!" Jessie the cowgirl said.

The Pixar characters continue to work out, until Woody came into the gym. 'Hey, guys?"

The characters stop their workout. "Yeah?" they all asked.

Woody opened the door all the way, and said, "Look who's finally ready to play!" The characters all see Steve walking out. He's wearing his basketball gear Woody and Buzz retrieved.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." Steve replied.

Steve began to show the characters some moves. Steve shoots the ball into the hoop. He kept on shooting without ever missing a single shot. He really is skillful at basketball, despite the other talentless NBA players.

 ** _Said I'm gonna fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let the spirit carry me  
I wanna fly  
Fly right into the future  
Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping  
Into the future_**

The sound of applauding catches the Pixar characters' attention. It's Leonard Blake, who's happy to see a familiar somebody.

"Steve!" Leonard shouted happily.

Steve stops his practicing, and turns to see Leonard. "Is it really you! Thank God you're all right!" He runs forward and he hugs Steve, lifting him.

"Come on, Leonard. Don't hug me, please." Steve said, annoyed.

"Sorry." Leonard said, putting him down.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I-I got to take you back. You got baseball practice." Joaquin explained.

"I can't. I got to help my friends in a basketball game." Steve said gesturing to the characters.

Leonard looks at the characters in confusion who all waved at him.

"Steve, you do know you're friends are animated characters?" Leonard asked softly.

"Yeah, so?" Angus said to him.

"Doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me." Leonard shrugged. "Let me help! Let me help! I can help!" He begged.

"What can you do?" Steve asked, almost in disagreement with the idea.

Leonard grabs the ball from his hands and dribbles it. "I-I may not be tall but, uh...I'm slow." He conducted.

"And large!" Sulley said, mimicking a fat belly.

"And a dork!" Buzz said.

"I'll do anything, Steve!" Leonard begged. "Anything!"

"Anything?" Steve lifted an eyebrow.

"Anything." Leonard nodded.

He pats his shoulder and walks with him. "Come here for a second." He said bringing him to the seats.  
"Come here. Sit right here." Steve said.

Joaquin sat down next to Edna Mode, almost sitting on Dot who flies out of the way. She blows a raspberry at him before flying away.

"No problem." Leonard said clapping with joy. "Alright, alright! Let's go, team!" He shouted. "You know, if somebody gets injured, we can see a lot of minutes." He said to Edna.

"I'm a cheerleader." Edna said grabbing some pom-poms and shook them.

Back in the real world at the Great Western Forum, a grand news conference was being held for updates on the NBA basketball season. It was currently unknown whether the season would go on or not until further notice, considering the fact of what happened to certain NBA players. Right now, the stadium was having tarp put over it, to close it up like a disease was spread through the talentless players. A group of reporters came up to the owner for questioning.

"Quiet!" The owner said. "Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we can guarantee the health and safety of our NBA players, there will be no more basketball this season." He said and the reporters all gasped with worry. The owner walked off for no further questions.


	15. The Big Game

Back in the Pixar world, it was finally the night for the ultimate game against the Monstars. The Pixar characters are really going to show them whatever it takes to avoid being slaves on Moron Mountain. The big basketball game is held in the Pixar Memorial Stadium.

Inside, the Pixar characters a in the locker room. They are preparing for the game. Bo Peep and Jessie have on fingerless gloves, then they tie athletic tape around their hands.

"Yes. It's so on!" Jessie smirked.

"You, said it, Jessie!" Bo Peep said to his best friend.

Woody removes his bandanna, yellow shirt, and cowhide vest, and puts on his jersey tank top. Charles Muntz puts on a sweatband on his head, Dash Parr puts on his jersey, keeping his game face on. Sulley and Mike are jumping rope to get themselves pumped up. As for Dot, the lavender ant, she puts black marks on her cheeks and growls. For some unknown reason, Buzz makes a costume using random objects.

"Just get out of my way." Buzz said to himself.

Steve puts on his jersey. The team is the Pixar All-Stars. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" The characters chorused. The game is nearly starting.

"Let's go."

In an inner stadium, the audience was cheering wildly. They are eager to see the big game. Mr. Swackhammer sat on a booth with the colorless Nerdlucks. As soon he was seated, he can get a great view of the court. "Yes, I can see everything from here!"

In an announcement box, the sportscaster is lazily sleeping. Something takes the microphone. It was Flik and Atta.

"Ready for this, Flik?" Atta asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be!" Flik replied. He cleared his throat, then spoke in a real sportscaster's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Pixar All-Stars! Standing 6 ft 3, The Young Lightning Bolt, Dashiell Parr!"

Dash spun two basketballs on his fingers, then he deftly bounces them at running speed. Bob Parr, Helen Parr, and Violet Parr cheer for him.

"At small forward, standing scintillating 5 ft 2s, The Heartthrobs of the Hoops, Bo Peep and Jessie!"

The crowd cheered, and two fans tossed some basketballs to them. They both dribble, then end with spinning the balls on their fingers.

"At power forward, The Space Ranger of the Courts, Buzz Lightyear!" Flik announced. Buzz ran out into the court. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The gym was completely silent, with crickets chirping. "Hardy-har-har. Very funny." Buzz said sarcastically. "Let's all laugh at the space ranger."

We Will Rock You begins to play as Flik continues the announcement.

"And at Point Guard, standing 11.15…"—Atta used some measuring tape on Flik- "…15.93 if you include the hats, co-captain of the Pixar All-Stars, The Cowboy Of The Courage, Sheriff Woody!"

Woody rushed out onto the court, riding on his horse, Bullseye. Jumping off his back, Woody said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The colorless Nerdlucks rudely jeered at him.

Back in the announcement box, Flik announced, "And now, the player-coach of the Pixar All-Stars: At 6 ft 6, from South California, His Royal Airness, Steven Bennett!"

Steve rushed over to his teammates. Swackhammer looked confused, and asked, 'Who? Is he a Pixar character?"

"Uh…uh….well, perhaps." The Nerdluck in his tightly gripping hand said.

Steve puts his hands in, so they could show some teamwork. 'You guys ready?"

"I'm set to take it to the rack, Steve!" Buzz bravely said.

"Those Monstars will wish they never have been born!" Dot said.

"Guys, let's just go out and have fun." Steve said.

"Yeah!" the characters encouraged.

Flik continued, "The challengers for the Ultimate Game, All the Way From Moron Mountain, The Monstars!"

The Monstars run out into the court. They bet the Pixar characters are ready for a losing streak. Half the audience boos, but half of them cheered for them, nonetheless. "Go MonStars! Go MonStars! Go MonStars! GO!" The little Nerdlucks cheered swaying pom-poms.

The lights come on as the teams moved in position. Steve looked at the MonStars who growl at him with intimidation. His only reaction was nothing but a shake of his head.

"What are you looking at?" Bang snarled.

Pound roars over at Dash, who faints in terror. Steve goes up to the center of the court and Blanko comes up laughing.

"Cool shoes." Blanko compliments.

At their feet, Mr. Potato Head, the referee, comes up to them with the basketball. They both look down at him.

"Ready?"

Mr. Potato Head tosses the ball upward, and Blanko and Steve jump up. Steve easily smacked the ball away from Blanko. The ball whizzed over Pound's head, and into Woody's hands. "I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!"

Bang backhanded Woody hard to the floor, making him slide across the floor. Steve winces at this. Woody is left in a daze. Bang passes the ball to Pound, and he dunked it into the basket, scoring 2 points for the Monstars.

"Way to go, boys!" Swackhammer cheered. "Did you see the moves on that one?"

The game continued. Mr. Potato Head the ball to Dash, who passed it to Steve. Steve dribbles forward, but the Monstars surround him.

"Come on, show me something!" The Monstars individually said. Steve passes the ball to Buzz. "Whoops!"

"The spaceman!" Bupkus said, pointing to Buzz, who looks around. Dead end for him. The Monstars stampede to him, but Buzz accidentally passes the ball to Edna Mode, sitting on a bench next to Leonard in a cheerleader uniform. The Monstars all pounce on her in a dog pile. Steve cringes at this. Not a good sign.

As the Monstars return to their positions, Edna was left lying on the floor, a bit bruised.

"Oh, boy." Edna muttered, as she began to get up.

'She was wide open!" Buzz replied nervously. Bo Peep scoffed and walked off. Jessie walked up to him, and said, 'No worries Buzz. That was an accident. Now let's get back to our positions."

The MonStars had the ball now and Pound passed it to Nawt, who zooms past Susan, passed it to

Bupkus who dunked and scored points.

Now Steve had the ball and dribbled to the other side.

"Hey, guys! Coming your way!" Nawt called out. "Watch it! Watch the screen! Watch out!" Nawt tried to block Steve who went past him easily and made his way over to the basket, where Pound and Bang stood. Steve dunked and scored as the two tried to block the ball away.

 **MonStars:** ** _06_** **  
Dream Team:** ** _02_** **  
**  
Swackhammer was getting a massage from his little slaves and watched as Angus scored his team points.

"How did he do that?" Swackhammer asked with disbelief then pounded the table in anger.

The MonStars passed the ball to Blanko who passed it to Pound. Fear complimented "Nice shot, Mr. Bennett."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on! Get back on defense!" Angus said to Fear.

The Pixar All-Stars were too late to stop Nawt once he passed it to Bupkus who scored two more points.

"Way to go!" Swackhammer cheered, doing a victory dance.

"SB! SB!" Woody shouted and passed the basketball over to Steve who caught it and sees the MonStars above him.

"Red light!" The MonStars mocked.

"Feed me! Feed me!" Dot called with her arms out. Sulley grabs her and said, "Feed you? Feed me!" Sulley stuffs the little ant in his mouth, but Steve throws the ball at Sulley's stomach, making him spit out Dot who tumbles to the floor.

"That monster!" Dot growled, as the ball rolled to her side.

"I'll take that, thank you." Pound said, taking the ball. Steve ran forward. "Don't try this at home!" Pound said as he dribbled over to the hoop and scored.

Bing Bong had the ball and was dribbling it while humming to himself until Bang blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" Bang growled.

"May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is patently against the rules…." Bing Bong reminded him when Bang breathes fire on him like a dragon. "Yow!" Bing Bong cried who was burnt to crisp. "Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?" He quoted an old KFC phrase before dissolving into a pile of ashes.

Angus walks to the bench to pick another player and said. "Let's go."

Remy from _Ratatouille_ steps up. "Who me? Okay." He said and walks out on the court.

"A rat?" Leonard said in disbelief. "You picked the rat?"

Remy skittered up to Blanko. For a rat, Blanko looks incredibly tall. Remy explained, "I love basketball. I've always love basketball. Do you love basketball?"

"Uh-huh." Blanko nodded.

"You're big but you're pretty good at basketball. I'm small, but I'll try really hard at playing basketball. Really I will." Remy continued.

"Right. Okay. Yeah." Blanko said.

"My dad always says, "Try your best in everything you—"

Before Remy could ever finish, Blanko tossed the ball down to Remy, leaving him squished like a bug. The characters look horrified.

Jessie has the ball. She dribbles her way over to the hoop, but Pound and Bang blocked her.  
"Try to get by me, doll." Pound said with a smirk.

"Doll?" Jessie asked in anger. Jumping up and holding the ball in one arm, Jessie sent an uppercut punch to his chin, followed by a karate-style kick, before making a shot. The crowd cheers for her.

"Don't ever call me...Doll." Jessie warned Pound.

"Nice shot!" Woody said as he high-fives her sister.

"Thanks, Woody." Jessie thanked him.

Now the MonStars had the ball and Bupkus dribbled the ball while Steve tried to stop him, but Pound grabs him from behind.

"Where's your defense boy?" Pound said. "I got ya right here!"

Bupkus jumps toward the basket and dunked saying "911!"

The MonStars continued the gain the upper hand, beating the Pixar All-Stars and scoring the most points.

 **Dream Team:** ** _18_** **  
MonStars:** ** _Kinda one-sided, isn't it?_**

Pound dribbled toward the hoop and with a loud roar, he jumped and scored.

The buzzer sounded as Potato Head fired his pistol to signal the half-time period.

"Half-time!" Mr. Potato Head said looking at his watch.

He looked to see that he blew a hole through a coughing Sulley to which Dot flew through. "Holy kitty." Sulley put his hands on his hips sarcastically.

The teams dispersed to their locker rooms. The Pixar All-Stars were all despondent while the MonStars smirked at them and high-fived each other. The Pixar characters walked away in defeat.

"Moron Mountain, here we come!" Sulley said sadly.

"We're gonna be slaves!" Russell, a Wilderness Explorer, groaned.

"Come on, guys! Keep your head up!" Steve said. "We've all have another half to play.

As everyone went into the locker room, Leonard looked toward the MonStars and decided to follow them to find out their secret.


	16. The Secret Stuff

In the MonStars' locker room, they all broke down the door and ran inside. They all celebrated, filled with glory at their victory as they gave each other high-fives. Bang pulled Pound into a headlock and gave him a victory noogie.

However, their celebration as cut short when they saw Mr. Swackhammer in the room and they showed fear on their faces.

"It's the boss!" Bupkus gasped.

Mr. Swackhammer lit a cigar.

"Hello, Mr. Swackhammer!" The MonStars said with false smiles.

"Alright." Mr. Swackhammer said as we walked over to the boys. "Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up!"

"Hey, no problem. We stole the..." Pound said before Nawt interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah! No problem, boss! We stole the talents from the best player in the NBA!" Nawt said grabbing his boss's jacket.

"The NBA!" Leonard gasped, hiding inside a locker.

"We stole from Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Shawn Bradley and...uh, who else." Nawt rambled. "Oh, yeah! "Grandmama! Larry Johnson!"

"Shut up!" Swackhammer growled. He shoved Nawt away as he sniffed the air. "I smell something." He said.

Blanko sniffed his underarm, believing that he was talking about them.

"Yeah, we have been playing pretty hard." Blanko said while the others agreed.

"Not you, you idiot!" Swackhammer said then turned his attention toward the lockers. "It's coming from over here!"

Leonard tried to stay quiet and stay undetected. He saw Blanko sniffing the spot where he was.

"That locker!" Pound said.

Blanko ripped the locker door of its hinges and the MonStars surrounded the cowering man.

"Look!" Bang pointed at Leonard, who cries in fear.

"It's the chubby boy!" Bang snarled, while Pound slid this finger across his throat.

Mr. Swackhammer pushed his way toward him and glared. "It smells like a _SPY_!" He said. Leonard cowers in the locker, preparing for the worst. "You guys need a publicist? I can make you big." Leonard falsely coaxed them, along with nervous laughing.

In the Dream Team's locker room, Steve was giving them a pep talk, trying to build up their confidence to keep playing.

"Look, I know we're down," Steve said. "But I've been in this situation many times before. We can still win this thing! It's not over with. We gotta come together. We gotta believe in ourselves! We can come back and win this game!" He said.

The Pixar characters were still downtrodden and doubtful. Suddenly, the door opens and Leonard is standing in the doorway. He is all burnt and smoking by the MonStars.

"Looks like Joaquin just got a close encounter with a bug zapper." Buzz said facetiously

"The MonStars! The MonStars!" Leonard struggled to speak, but he collapses onto the floor. Steve helps him up.

"You alright, Leo?" Steve asked as he helped him to the bench.

"The MonStars! The MonStars stole the talent from the NBA players!" Leonard explained.

All the characters gasped and bow their heads in disappointment.

"So that's what happened to those guys!" Steve said with shock. No wonder the Monstars beat them during the game.

"I say we should forfeit." Fear suggested as the others agreed.

"Listen. I didn't get dragged down here just to get my butt whupped by a bunch of ugly MonStars!" Steve said sternly as Fear quivered, then fainted. "I ain't going down like that! We're letting them push us around!"

Woody poured water in a blue plastic water bottle as Steve spoke.

"We gotta fight em back! We gotta take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces!" Woody writes words on the bottle. "Now what do you say? Are you with me or not?" Steve asked.

The Pixar characters all fell asleep, and Woody walks up to Steve, while shaking the bottle.

"You finished? That was a great speech and all, doc. You had them riveted. But, uh didn't you forget something? **"** Woody asked.

 **"** What?"

Woody shows Steve the bottle of water, and it says, "STEVE'S SECRET STUFF."

"Your secret stuff." Woody said. To emphasize his point, Woody chugged some water down. The Pixar characters wake up, to see Woody as a hugely muscular man. He takes a deep breath, and flexes even more, with his jersey ripping a bit.

"Wow!" Bo Peep crooned.

"Whoa, nice deltoids." Buzz marveled.

"Play along." Woody said, winking and flexing his arm. Steve takes the bottle and studies it. Woody tries to take it from him.

"Stop hogging it, Steve! We're your teammates!"

The bottle lands in Fear's hands, and he drinks it.

"Secret Stuff?" Muntz asked. He has a go after him.

"Secret Stuff?" Buzz asked.

"You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?" Sulley asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think you guys really needed it, I mean….You're so tough. You're competitive!" Steve encouraged.

"We're also confident, son." Bing Bong said. "We need it bad." He grabs the bottle from Sulley and Dash and chugs it down.

Leonard begged, 'I'd like some of that."

The bottle is tossed to Buzz's hands. 'Y'know, this goes against everything they taught me in health class."

"Do you wanna win or not?' Steve asked.

"Bottoms up!" Buzz opens back his helmet, and he chugs down the water. Closing his helmet, he tosses the bottle to Leonard. "Yummy." He said, giving a thumbs up.

"All right. How about we go kick some alien butt, huh?" Steve said, putting hands in again. The Pixar characters all agree, and they head back to the court for the rest of the game.

Leonard tries to drink from the water bottle Woody and the characters used, but it was already empty. He shook it to get some more out.


	17. Better Half and Deadly Deals

Steve and the Pixar All-Stars raced out onto the court with courage and determination and faced the MonStars with their game faces. Bang and Buzz got face-to-face and growled at each other. Dash did the same with Nawt, Fear to Bupkus and Pound to Steve. Woody gives the audience a glance with confidence himself as the game started.

"Open!" Bang passed the ball over to Pound who makes his way to the basket.

"Coming through!" Woody said, stealing the ball from Pound, while riding on a mechanical scooter.

"Woody!" Steve called over to him.

"Special delivery!" Woody said tossing the ball over his shoulder over to Steve who caught and dunked as the crowd goes wild.

"No!" Swackhammer was angered by this and shouted "Boo!"

Bupkus had the ball now and hopped into the air about to dunk. But his luck turns to shock when he sees the hoop covered with explosives and dynamite. He freezes in mid-air just when they explode in his face while Woody and Sulley watched.

"Nice kaboom, Sulley." Woody said.

"Thanks, Woody." Randall said.

Bupkus suddenly grabs Sulley and holds him up to his ashy face with a death glare when his teeth get shot off, leaving two available. He looks to see Charles Muntz and Stinky Pete dressed like Men in Black and brandishing pistols. They look at each other and shot his remained teeth, leaving him toothless.

Steve dribbles the ball over to the basket with Bang on his trail and Nawt trying to block him. But Steve tosses the ball up and scores. Blanko tossed Pound the ball.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" Pound growls and heads toward the hoop.

Mike comes out with a fishing pole and flings it at Pound's shorts and yank them off, leaving his bare butt exposed. Pound stops and looks down in shock, then covers it with his jersey with an embarrassed smile, while flushing red in the face.

"Nice butt!" Jessie taunted.

Everyone in the bleachers guffawed hard. Steve smiles in amusement, trying to hold in his laughter.

The game goes on and Dash dodges the MonStars and scored the hoop. Steve dribbles the ball, avoided the MonStars and scored before any of them could stop it.

"Going up!" Bo Peep said, who sat on Jessie's shoulders who sat on Mike's shoulders allowing Bo Peep to reach the hoop.

"You're mine, girl!" Pound said before Bo dunked and the ball smacks him in the face. The Dream Team receive more and more points.

"Slam me!" Edna Mode exclaimed as she and Leonard smacked each other's hands in victory. Leonard high-fives her, accidentally knocking her over.  
The MonStars charged for the hoop with the ball, but Angus stands in their way, holding Priscilla Skunk up by her tail. Steve, Woody and Bing Bong were wearing gas masks.

"Hello! A little surprise for you!" Priscilla said as her rancid stink knocks Bupkus, Bang and Blanko out. The ball bounces at the rim of the hoop. Priscilla kisses it, making it fall through the basket. "Two points!" She said.

Steve and Nawt lept into the air toward the basket. Steve dunks the ball, hitting Nawt on the head in the process. The next play, Woody quickly passes Steve the ball and he shoots into the hoop, tripping Bang over as he tried to block it. Their scores get higher and higher.

"DANG!" Swackhammer growls as his eyes turned red with fury.

Buzz grabbed a bucket of red paint. "Oh! This will be good!" He said as he painted Pound's rear red and chuckled. The whole crowd laughs, until Ferdinand the Bull sees the red paint and snarls with rage. The Pixar characters moved out of the way as Ferdinand charged and rammed his horn right into Pound's butt, causing him to scream in pain and fly high into the air. "Olle!" The crowd shouts.

Dot flies around when the MonStars gang up on her.

"Hey, little ant." Bang sneered. Dot almost looked scared as the MonStars snarled at her. Fed up, Dot lets out a loud squeal which sounded like a karate yell, taking the MonStars by complete shock and surprise. She began beating them up with ease by punching them in the face and the stomach, biting their ears, pulling their hair and finally kicking Bang in the chin, knocking him down. Charles jumped in the air like Angus and dunks. The audience roared with cheer.

"Yes!" Angus shouted with his arms and head in victory.

"TIME OUT!" Swackhammer shouted getting out of his seat as the buzzer sounded.

 **Pixar All-Stars:** ** _66_** **  
MonStars:** ** _68_**

Swackhammer stormed his way through the crowd. Mr. Potato Head blew his whistle, reminding him that he should not interfere.

"Shut up, you little bug!" Mr. Swackhammer said grabbing him and tossing him away. "Get away from me! Pow-wow!"

The Pixar All-Stars celebrated as they were close to winning so far.

"Alright, guys!" Steve said. "We're right back in this game. Now, let's play some tough defense!"

"Why didn't you get this guy?!" Swackhammer asked pointing to Steve, who's wiping sweat from his face from the game with a towel.

"He's a baseball player." Bupkus said.

"Yeah, boss. A baseball player." Nawt nodded.

"Looks more like a basketball player to me." Swackhammer growled.

"Yeah. Me, too." Blanko said dumbly.

"He's the one I want for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer yells pointing at Steve.

"HEY!" Angus shouted angrily at Swackhammer. He turns to him with a sneer.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Steve snarled. "You want a piece of me? Come get it."

Swackhammer gives the MonStars a wicked smile before walking over to the center of the court.

"Uh oh!" Bupkus smirked.

Swackhammer approaches Steve and Woody.

"What did you have in mind?" Mr. Swackhammer asked Steve.

"What about we raise the stakes a little bit?" Steve asked.

"Interesting." Swackhammer said breathing out smoke.

"If we win, you give the NBA players their talent back." Angus said.

"But what if we win?" Swackhammer asked.

"If you win," Steve hesitated. He finished, "You get me."

"Good deal, boss!" Pound said deviously.

"Steve. Do you really think that's a good ide…..?" Woody asked, but Steve covers his mouth to keep him quiet.

Swackhammer inhales his cigar and puffs out a cloud of smoke. He imagines Steve's work as a slave for Moron Mountain.

"You'll be our star attraction." He said. "You'll sign autographs all day long and play one-on-one with the paying customers. And you'll always lose."

The alien blows a raspberry at Steve. The imagination ends with Steve's sweaty face.

"Do we have a deal?" Swackhammer asked.

Steve slowly holds out his hand. "Deal." He said.

Swackhammer grins sinisterly and shakes his hand, almost crushing it before they both walked away from each other.

"I don't think you should've done that!" Woody scolded him.

"I have faith in our team." Steve reminded him.

Swackhammer gives the Pixar All-Stars an evil glare. "CRUSH 'EM!" He snarled furiously.


	18. Injuries and Fifth Player (s)

Mr. Potato Head blows his whistle and the game is continuing. The ball is tossed to Russell. As he tries to score, the Monstars charge at him. Russell is shocked as they trample over him. "Ouch." Russell groaned.

Fear tries to run away but Bang and Bupkus butt-slammed on him, making his body flat, save for his head and legs. Fear screams as Sulley has the ball. "Goodbye!" He steps down on Sulley like a roach. Steve has the ball, trying to get past Pound and Bupkus. Pound backhands Steve to the floor. Muntz tries to run to the basket, but Bupkus pins him down to the floor with his elbow. Bing Bong has the ball, but Bupkus sends a punch to his face. Nawt kicks Dash in the chest, knocking him down. Dot is upside down on a golf tee, and Bupkus is using Bing Bong as a golf club.

"Fore!" Bupkus swings Bing Bong on Dot. She screams as she is flung across the court and onto a bench, where Rex, Hamm, Frozone, Don Carlton, and Anger are sitting at.

Buzz looks up fearfully at Bupkus, who smashed him in his hand and his stuck on his palm like a fly. Buzz is in a daze as he said, 'But, Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today!"

Pound elbows Steve to the floor, smiling sadistically.

"I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Buzz hugs Bupkus's head. Annoyed, Bupkus tries to remove him from his face, but is released with a snap as his face rearranges into different parts.

As for Bo Peep, Pound climbs up on the hoop backboard, chuckling deviously. "I'm open! I'm open!" Pound jumps off about to bellyflop on her. Woody screamed, "Bo! Bo! Heads up!'

Bo Peep turns around and sees Pound about to land on her. Woody hastily pushes her out of the way as Pound comes down on him. Bo tumbles to the floor, and Jessie asked, 'You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Bo said. She gasped upon seeing Woody's struggling hand sticking from underneath Pound's body.

"Oh, my! Woody!" Bo Peep exclaimed. The audience looks horrified at this. 'Woody!" Bo runs over to Woody's aid.

"Is this your man?" Pound asked tauntingly. He stood up as he chuckled while walking away. Woody is all flattened and twitching in pain. Bo runs over to the injured cowboy. "Are you OK?"

Woody groans in a daze and asked, "Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Never better." He replied, as he comes back to his senses. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, Woody, thank you." Bo thanked.

'Awww, it was nothing." Woody blushed.

"That was the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me." Bo said. He gives Woody a passionate kiss on the lips, leaving Woody have hearts in his eyes. Bo asked Jessie, "How would you like to help me massage Woody?"

"Sure thing."

As Jessie and Bo tend to Woody, Steve makes a 'T' sign with his hands. 'Time out."

The buzzer sounded. The Pixar characters are sitting on the bench, all battered by the Monstars. Some are bandaged, in straitjackets, in casts, Edna is in a wheelchair, and Dash is being defibrillated by Joy from _Inside Out._ "Clear!" Joy declared, and jumpstarts his chest. Dot is in an ACME Iron Lung to keep herself alive.

The only remaining players were Steve, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo Peep.

"Okay." Angus said. "We need a fifth player."

"Hey, coach!" Hiccup said flexing his muscles. "Listen! You got anymore of that Secret Stuff?" One of his muscles deflated. "I think's it's starting to wear off."

"It didn't wear off." Angus reminded them. "It was just water. You guys had the Special Stuff inside of you all along."

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that." Buzz said. "But listen! You got anymore?" Everyone else agreed. Leonard has his fingers crossed.

"Leonard?" Steve asked him finally.

"Yeah?" Joaquin asked excitedly.

"You're in the center." Steve said hesitantly. "Just guard the big guy, okay?"

"Guard him? Guard him?" Steve asked zipping his jacket, accidentally knocking a bandaged Mike over. "I'll smother him! I'll be on him like a cheap suit!" He said, stripped into his Pixar All-Stars uniform as the crowd cheered. "I'll be on him like stink on rice! I tell you! He's going down!" He said stripping. Potato Head passed the ball to Jessie who passed it to Steve. He dribbled to the basket as the MonStars surrounded him.

"Steve, over here!" Leonard shouted with his arms up. "Over here! Over here! I'm open! I'm open!" Steve passed him the ball and he caught it. Leonard looks to see Bang jumping at him with a fierce roar and crushes him and the other MonStars dogpiled on top of him. The ball popped out from the bodies and into the hoop.

"Yes!" Steve shouted in victory.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Haha! Nice shot!" A Nerdluck slave cheered before he was a swatted by an angered Swackhammer.

The MonStars got off of Leonard who was flat as a pancake.

"Big man pancake!" Pound said,

"Ooh!" The Dream Team winced. Rex and Hamm (from Toy Story) in doctor's outfits rushed over to him with a stretcher. "Let's get him out of here!" Hamm shouted then stuffed a hose into Joaquin's mouth and Rex pumps air into him though a bicycle pump. Leonard inflated and float up into the air like a giant balloon. Rex pulled the pipe out, causing Leonard to float everywhere as he deflated.

"Ewww!" Jessie moans, holding her nose and wafting the air.

The aliens slaves held their breath and reared back in disgust.

"Oh, gosh!" Priscilla said putting a clothespin on her nose.

Leonard stopped flying around and lands on the stretcher in his regular size. Rex and Hamm carry him away. Steve was completely surprised that humans go do cartoonish stuff in the animated world too.

"How did he do that?" Steve asked Woody.

"Oh, anybody can do that, Steve. Even you." Woody said. "Watch this." He grabs Buzz by the neck.

"Watch what?" Buzz strained as Woody stretched his neck out far.

"No sweat!" Buzz said in a strangled voice as the lower part of his body shook in fear. "This is Pixar Land." Woody snaps his neck back into place. Angus looked at the time on the scoreboard and said sarcastically, "Ten seconds to go? Thanks for telling me...bud!"

Mr. Potato Head waddled over to Angus. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, Your Highness, but if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game." He explained.

"Forfeit?" Steve asked.

"Precisely, Sir Altitude." Potato Head nodded.

"No way." Angus said. "We'll find somebody."

Someone shouted a fanfare and everyone turned their attention toward Randy Newman in uniform.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Swackhammer said. "I didn't know Jack Riley was in this picture!" He said, shocked.

"Hey! Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Randy said running to the team.

"That's our fifth guy." Steve pointed out, much to the Dream Team's joy.

"Let's go. Now you get to live up your dream." Steve high-fives Randy.

They huddled up, Angus was about to speak when James interrupted him.

"Here's how I see it: Astronaut!" He said.

"Yes?" Buzz asked with a salute.

"You kick into the sheperdess down the post. You dish it out to the cowboy."

"Got it." Bo Peep said.

"And swing it around to Steve over here! You got the the hole and dominate!" He finishes with power.

"Randy! We're on defense!" Steve corrected him.

"Whoa-ho-ho! I don't play defense. Alright, you're gonna have to listen to Steve on this thing. Listen up." James said.

"Somebody's gonna have to steal the ball and get it to me and score before the timer runs out." Steve instructed.

"Don't lose that confidence!" Randy said as they joined hands. "Alright! Hands and paws here. Alright!"


	19. The Final Score and Swackhammer's Defeat

Everyone cheered with joy as the game continued on.

"This is why I was born." Randy said as he walked up to the court. "I thrive on pressure."

"Excuse me! Uh, sorry!" Buzz asked tugging in Randy's shorts to ask him something.

"Yo, yo! Easy on the trousers, Buzz." Randy said looking at him and straightened his shorts.

"Pardon me. Mr. Newman," Buzz said. "Something's really been bugging me."

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"Just how did you get here, anyway?" Buzz asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Producer's a friend of mine. Just had a teamster to drop me off." Randy explained. Pound rolls his eyes as he walked behind him.

"Uh-huh!" Buzz said and said softly. "Well, that's how it goes."

"You see this kinda chunky fellow over here?" Randy pointed to Pound showing off his moves at Bo Peep and Jessie. "Uh-huh!" Hiccup nodded.

Randy whispers into Buzz's ear to explain and Buzz makes a mischievous grin, preparing for his action.

"Ooh! Ooh, that's good! Yeah!" Buzz said deviously.

"Alright, let's do it! You da space ranger!" Randy encouraged him before getting into position.

Potato Head waddles up to Bupkus and hands him the ball. "Now, let's all play fair. Here." He said when Bupkus kicked him away with a smirk, leaving his arms and feet

"Yo, spaceman! Don't joke now! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Randy shouted at Bupkus moving side to side.

Buzz puts a football helmet on his head.

"It's gut-check time!" Hiccup sneered as he readied himself, as he made a gun cocking sound. Bupkus passed the ball to Pound and Buzz charges at Pound and head-butted him right in the gut, causing the wind to get knocked out of him and he drops the ball.

"This must be mine!" Randy said and took the ball. "Woo-hoo! It belongs to me." He dribbles the ball as the MonStars tried to block him.

"Go that way! I'm going left! I'm going left! I'm going left!" He shouted and passed to ball to Steve.

"Don't ever trust an earthling!" Randy shouted as he ran.

The timer on the scoreboard was ticking fast. Nawt guarded Steve as he dribbled the ball away from him.

"Steve!" Bo Peep shouted and Steve passed the ball to her. She dribbled it as the MonStars surrounded her.

"Get the lady! Get the girl!" They shouted trying to get the ball from her.

"Come on! Come on!" Buzz calls with his arm up. Bo Peep passed the ball to him.

"I'm open! I'm o...!" Buzz was smacked in the face by Bupkus.

"It's mine!" Bupkus smirked ready to grab the ball.

"Not today!" Wodoy said taking the ball before him and passed it to Randy.

"Bring it on, dude!" Blanko said going to him, but Randy trips him with his leg. "Oospie daisy!" Randy laughed and passed the ball to Angus.

"You're mine!" Pound smirked and charged toward Steve. However, Steve steps on his face, crushing him. Then he jumped off his butt and let into the air towards the basket.

"Steve, I'm open!" Randy shouted, but sees Steve already in the air. "Never mind."

Everyone was on their feet as they watched Steve in the air, preparing to score. Suddenly, Bupkus and Bang jumped up and grabbed his legs and began to pull him down. But, Steve was never one to give up. Using his inner cartoon, he stretched his arm out over to the hoop and yelled in determination as he dunked and scored right before the buzzer sounded, ending the game.

 ** _The final score:  
Dream Team: 78  
MonStars: 77_**

Everyone roared with cheer at the victory. The Pixar All-Stars won! Mr. Swackhammer roared with anger at the score. The Pixar characters cheered along with the audience. Woody, Jessie, and Bo Peep hugged each other. Steve gets down from the hoop.

"THE PIXAR ALL-STARS **WIN**!" Flik shouted jovially over the mike.

Steve rushed over to his teammates and gave high-fives and hugs. Priscilla smothered a bewildered Edna's face with kisses. Steve spoke with Randy as the Pixar characters celebrated their triumph.

"That was nice pass." Steve said to him.

"That was great stretch to the basket, too." James said. Buzz pops open a champagne bottle behind them, sending him flying.

"You know, you really got some skills. You be able to play in the NBA." Steve tells him.

"Thanks, Steve." James nodded. "I'll probably quote you on that. But I'm gonna take this opportunity to retire from playing basketball."

"No. Come on." Steve urged.

"No! No, I'm gonna retire right now and that's all there is to it." James said. "I-I'm gonna go on top undefeated and untied, that's the way it's gonna be. You go on ahead and celebrate with your teammates."

"No. Come and help us." Angus insisted.

"I-I-I'd like to, but I have to ice down my knees right away, okay? There staring to go." James declined and walked off.

"Alright! Goodbye, man!" Angus patted his shoulder.

"See ya!" James said.

"Are you sure?" Angus asked as he walked away.

"Yes! Definitely sure! Definitely." James said before leaving the court.

"LOSERS!" Swackhammer growled at his minions for their loss.

"Sorry." The MonStars said.

"CHOKE ARTISTS!" Swackhammer yells at them.

"Sorry, again." The MonStars repeated in shame.

"Wait 'til I get you back on Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer seethed and stomped on Bupkus's foot, making him howl in pain.

"Alright! The party's over! Get in the spaceship!" Swackhammer demanded at the characters.

"Why do take it from this guy?" Steve asked the MonStars.

"Because he's bigger!" Bupkus said scared.

"He's bigger...?" Pound said raised an eyebrow.

"Than we used to be..." Bang said putting pieces together.

"Wait." The Monstars said, realizing that they should be the one to get respect.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Swackhammer asked. The MonStars grab Swackhammer and dragged him to the center of the court.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted as they gripped his shoulders. Steve watched as they shoved him into a small rocket and lit the fuse. Woody and Sulley smirk at each other. The rocket blasted off into the air. The Monstars wave goodbye to him as their old boss is sent through the ceiling and Mr. Swackhammer screams as he is rocketed into the moon. He makes a hard landing.

"You had it in you all the time, didn't you?" Steve smirked. The Monstars smiled warmly and blushed sheepsishly, Pound smiled while shrugging, Bang pointed his chin while blushing and smiling, Bupkus smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, Blanko placed his hand on his face to hide his blush, and Nawt smiled giving a thumbs up sign.

"One thing though. Pass me the ball, Woody." Steve said and Woody obediently passed him the ball. "You got to give my friends their talent back." He said holding the ball out to them. The MonStars looked at each other.

"Do we have to?" Pound asked sadly.

"Yeah. It was part of the deal. Touch the ball." Steve said.

The MonStars realized that they can't keep their talents. The NBA players need them for future games. They somberly but hesitantly touch the basketball one by one.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Fair is fair." They said doing as they were told.

"There you go. Touch it." Steve spoke. The ball glowed and the MonStars began to convulse and started to shrink back down into the Nerdlucks. Their clothes became too big for them.

"That was so much fun!" Bupkus said popping out.

"I feel so insignificant." Bang said somberly.

"My clothes don't fit." Pound frowned.

"What a trip." Nawt said rubbing his head.

"Hehe. I'm up for another one!" Blanko chuckled.

"Can we ask you a favor, Mr. Pride?" Pound asked Woody nervously. "We don't want go back to Moron Mountain."

"We hate it up there!" Bang groaned.

"It stinks!" Nawt said giving a thumbs-down.

"Um, I was thinking. Could we stay here with you." Blanko asked.

"PLEASE?" The Nerdlucks begged with big grins.

"Oh, brother." Buzz rolled his eyes as Steve gave a shrug.

"Eh, I don't know if you guys are witty enough." Woody said.

'Witty enough?" Bang asked. Curtains close, then part revealing the Nerducks dressed as some of the Pixar characters. They sing a little tune, much to Steve's amusement. They continue their antics until it ends with Nawt as Charles Muntz shooting the other Nerdlucks, leaving their eyeballs.

Leonard came up to Steve.

"Angus! Angus! Do you know what time it?" He asked looking at his watch.

"It's a quarter past seven." Fear said looking at his set of watches.

"Exactly! You got a baseball game in five minutes." Leonard explained.

"Okay. Take this." Steve said giving him the glowing basketball.

"Is it safe?" Leonard asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Put it in my bag." Steve said and Joaquin took it carefully and stuff it in the ball. Steve turns to his teammates.

"I really enjoyed playing with you guys." He told them. "You guys got a lot of, uh..."

"Uh-huh?" Everyone asked.

"A lot of..." Steve tried to say.

"Yes?" Everyone asked asked, inching closer.

"Well. Whatever it is, you got a lot of it." Steve said. The Pixar characters smiled and thanked him.

"Okay. I got to go." Steve started as he started to leave for home. He stops short and turns to Woody.

"Woody?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Steve?" Woody asked.

"Keep up the courage." Steve told him and left the court with Joaquin.

"You know I will." Woody smiles and grabs Bo. 'Come here." He gives a giant kiss to Bo, making her whoop wildly, and pulling the scree down, transitioning to a different scene.


	20. Steve Returns the NBA Player's Talent

At the baseball stadium at night, everyone was chanting. "We want Steve! We want Steve!" Terry stood while looking at his watch.

"The delay is killing us! Where's Steve?" He asked and sat down.

"Where is Steve?" Elise asked with Lulu in her lap and William and Thomas in between her.

"Oh. He's not back from his other game." Thomas said.

"What other game?" Elise asked.

"Shh!" Lulu shushed him, reminding him that it was supposed to be a secret.

"Uh-uh! What other game?" Elise asked again. Just then, the Nerdlucks' spaceship appears at the stadium. The crowd stood up and watched as the spaceship lowers onto the field. The door opens and Leonard walked out.

 ** _I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away_**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Joaquin said over the megaphone. "Steven Bennett!"

 ** _I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly_**

Steve steps out of the spaceship and waved to the audience. Everyone cheered the famous superstar. Thomas gives him a thumbs up. Steve smiles back at his eldest son, happy to be back home.

The next day at the local gymnasium, the former NBA stars were down in the dumps over their lost talents and lamented as they sat at the bleachers.

"Guys," Charles said holding the ball and sat down. "We suck."

"Yeah, man. My grandma played better than I." Larry said.

"At least you guys are still tall," Muggsy said. "I'm nothing now. Just another short guy."

"You got that right." Charles agreed.

"The only thing you got right." Larry said.

The door opens and Steve enters with Leonard holding the gym bag. The NBA stars looked to see who it was.

"Been getting your butts kicked, have you?" Steve said arms crossed.

"It's Steve. Hey, man, What are you doing here?" The NBA players stood up and walked to him.

"Don't be embarrassed." Steve replied. "Just face it. You guys stink."

"Come on, Steve, lighten up." Larry said.

"I know. " Steve smiled. "And you want your games back, huh? What little games you had to begin with."

"Hard enough as it is." Shawn commented.

"Come on, give us a break!" Charles complained.

"I'm gonna regret this." Steve shook his head. "Leonard, give me the ball."

Leonard unzipped the bag and took the glowing basketball out and handed it to Angus. The NBA stars shield their eyes from the light.

"That look like something from Star Trek." Muggsy said, astonished.

"Touch it." Steve said holding the ball out.

"No way, José." Shawn said shaking his head as the others declined.

"Pat. You want your talent back, you don't have any other choice. Just touch it." Steve said to Patrick.

Patrick stared at it and said "I don't know man. I ain't gonna touch that thing."

"Okay." Angus shrugged. "You're gonna walk around with a bad game for the rest of your career. Touch the ball."

Patrick stares at the ball and reaches his out out slowly and puts his hand on hesitantly.

"Come on, Charles." Steve urged the others. "Touch it. The rest of you guys. Just touch it." The others did the same and placed their hands on the ball and when they did, they all smoke as a wave of energy overtook them. They stopped shaking and regained composure. The basketball changed back to its original color again. They all looked confusion for a minute and Angus passed the ball to Muggsy who actually caught it.

"Hey, I caught it!" Muggsy said with surprise and dribbled the ball without any trouble. "Look at Muggsy handling that baby." The others said.

"I can handle the rock again." Muggsy shouted and passed it to Larry who dribbled up to the hoop, jumped up and dunked perfectly. The rest of the players cheered at his returned talents.

"Give me my powers back!" Larry shouted with pride. Charles took the ball next.

"That wasn't bad. Let me show you something. Let me see." He said and dunks the ball too with ease. He passed it to Patrick who also dunked effortlessly. Steve and Leonard started to leave.

"Hey, Angus." Charles said. "Why don't stay and play some three-on-three with us?"

"No. I don't think so." Angus waved off.

"What are you gonna do? Work on that baseball swing?" Charles said almost tauntingly.

"Hey, leave the baseball player alone, man. You know he doesn't play basketball anymore." Patrick said.

"You know, he probably doesn't have it anymore, guys." Shawn said.

"Steve." Leonard said to him. "You that? They don't think you can play the game anymore."

He looked at Joaquin and over at the NBA players who gave him looks of interest.

"There's only one way to find out." Steve spoke.


	21. Back in Basketball and End Credits

Steve finally returns to the NBA. At the United Center, the crowd shouts with excitement as the returned superstar makes his grand entrance.

"The Chicago Bulls, welcome back...STEVEN BENNETT!" Everyone cheered and screamed with delight. A large, red Chicago Bulls balloon saying "WELCOME BACK, STEVE!" floats around. Randy Newman and Pete Docter are in there seats. Randy is looking quite depressed.

"What's the matter, Randy?" Pete asked.

"Pete, that could've been me." Randy said.

"Will you get off that kick?" Pete sighed. "It's over. It's done with. You can't play."

"Okay. Let's go, Bulls!" Randy said, voice breaking.

The song 'Fly Like An Eagle' plays again as Steve dribbles the basketball on the court and rushes over to the hoop. He jumped up and dunks, making the crowd cheer. The scene freezes as the end credits roll.

 _Cast  
Will Ferrell as Steve Bennett  
Michael Cera as Young Steve  
Charles Barkley as himself  
Patrick Ewing as himself  
Larry Johnson as himself  
Muggsy Bogues as himself  
Shawn Bradley as himself  
Randy Newman as himself  
Pete Docter as himself  
Matt Stone as Leonard Blake  
Jill Talley as Elise Bennett  
Zach Callison as Thomas Bennett  
Max Charles as William Bennett  
Nev Scharrel as Lulu Bennett  
Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody  
Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear  
Christopher Plummer as Charles Muntz  
John Goodman as Sulley  
Joan Cusack as Jessie  
Annie Potts as Bo Peep  
Wallace Shawn as Rex  
Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen  
Spencer Foxx as Dash Parr  
John Ratzenburger as Hamm  
Jordan Nagai as Russell  
Bill Hader as Fear  
Amy Poehler as Joy  
Mindy Kahling as Disgust  
Richard Kind as Bing Bong  
Don Rickles as Potato Head  
Hayden Panettiere as Dot  
Dave Foley as Flik  
Julia Louie-Dreyfus as Atta  
Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete  
Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer_

After the credits were done, Woody crumpled up the screen, and tossed it aside.

"Well. That's all, folks!" Woody said to the audience.

"Hey, I should say that?" Fear said coming up to him. "That's..."

"Step aside, babe!" Buzz shoves him aside. "Let a star do this! That's all..."

He was interrupted and pushed away by the Nerdlucks.

"That's all, folks!" The Nerdlucks said.

Steve lifts the screen up like a curtain

"Can I go home now?" He asked before putting the screen back down.

The words "That's All, Folks!" appear on the screen.


End file.
